This Is Gilmore Girls
by LCI-0203
Summary: Revised, -Complete-, AU, RJ, LaneDave, LL
1. Default Chapter

This Is Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the characters you have never heard of

Couples: Rory & Jess, Dave & Lane and Luke & Lorelai

~*~ This is my first Fan fiction I hope you like it, if not then I still want you to be honest, please review no matter what you have to say. 

Thanks 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey it's me,

      It is August 19, 2003; I am sitting on my porch enjoying the summer's evening sky with a nice cup of java. It's 7 pm right now and I am here thinking about how busy my summer has been so far, I have been working and helping my mom with her new inn, I have been spending a lot of time with family and friends and most of all with my boyfriend Jess, we have been together for 3 ½ years, he had to take one class in summer school but today was his last day and he passed science with a 75%, I am so proud of him, more than words can speak. The cool wind is blowing in my face and an airplane just flew above my head, I hear the city sounds of Toronto surrounding me and I think to myself "This is home". My Name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore but everyone calls me Rory because I was named after my mother, she had me when she was 16, My birthday just passed I turned 18 I had a killer party my mother throws the best parties in the world. We had my friends, my mother and Luke and also my grandparents, Jess was there also. I got some cd's, books, clothes and jewellery from my mother and friends and also my grandparents, Luke is the dinner man also he is like a second father to me, my dad skipped town because he wasn't ready to be a father, so my mother became a parent and let's just say everything worked out perfect for both of us, my mother is in love with Luke and vice versa they just haven't realized it yet, Jess is Luke's nephew, He bought me a laptop for university which I start after this year is over, Jess bought me a white gold necklace with 2 adjoining hearts on it.

Peace and Love 

Rory

-Lorelai is calling for Rory-

Lor- hey there you are… what are you doing?

Rory- I just finished writing in my journal, what are you up to?

Lor- I just finished work I had to do for the inn.

Rory- mom, do you want to go to Luke's, I wouldn't mind another cup of coffee.

Lor- I was just going to ask if you wanted to go there I am dying for Edible food and nice black liquid that is the essence of life.

Rory- Yaye!! Coffee and food and Jess, hurry up let's go.

Lor- Yaye…Do you want to walk or drive?

Rory- let's drive, my car or your car?

Lor- my car

Rory- ok let's go

~ Outside Of The Diner, Bump in to Ashleigh, Tyler, Sarah and Gavin~

Sarah- Hey Rory, Lorelai 

Tyler- Hi, beautiful night isn't it

Ashleigh- Hi 

Rory- Hi guys, yes it is a beautiful night.

Lorelai- so everyone heading to Luke's for a midnight snack.

Rory- mom first it isn't even midnight and second Luke's isn't open at midnight.

Lorelai- I know that but the door doesn't.

-All laugh- 

Lorelai – I am glad I could make you laugh

-They walk in to Luke's-

Lorelai- Lukey! I want coffee and food.

Luke- There is a table in the corner

Lorelai- thanks Lucas.

Luke – do not call me Lukey or Lucas, it is Luke…just Luke

Lorelai- ok just Luke

Luke- Luke, say it with me, Luke

Lorelai- Lucas

Luke- aghh… I give up, what can I get you?

Sarah- Can I get a grilled cheese and water

Tyler-Burger, Fries, Pepsi

Ashleigh-same 

Rory- me too but I also want a coffee

Lorelai- I want coffee and what there having, except the Pepsi make it more coffee

You see jess sit down, Luke hasn't noticed yet

Jess- I'll have what the crazy lady ordered except make it Pepsi instead of coffee

Luke- Jesus! Jess you gave me a heart attack.

Jess – Then why aren't you holding your heart?

Jess goes to sit beside Rory and she then pulls him into a passionate kiss

Lorelai- Stop, your scaring the costumers away

Jess- so Lorelai, how are you?

Lorelai- I am good… why?

Jess- I am just asking

-Luke comes back with the food-

Lorelai- thanks Lukey

Luke- don't call me that

Lorelai- but why it's cute.

Luke- I am not cute, I am Manley, see this hat it is Manley not cute there are no furry rabbit's on it.

Lorelai- ooh rabbit's I had a black one, when I was younger he was named Sid.

Luke- as in vicious

Lorelai- yeah…what's your point?

Luke- isn't that a dark name for a nice cute furry creature

Lorelai- No it fit him well, he would always bite people he hated or I hated…plus you should talk, you were a trekkie.

All Laugh

They are about to eat, when the door jingles and you hear Lane, Dave, all come in

Jess- Dude, over here

Dave- Hey man, how's it going?

-They all sit, and Luke comes over-

Luke- what can I get you?

Dave- 2 Burgers, Fries, and Pepsi's.

Lorelai- 2 coffees and 3 Pepsi's and 1 water

Luke- I'll be back

Lorelai- Oh My God, You totally sounded like Arnold.

Luke- Arnold?

Lorelai- my god, your ancient…Schwarzenegger 

Luke- is he the one in Slackers

Rory- Oh my god…no he is in terminator

Sarah- you know the movie slackers

Lane- But that is such a crap movie

Dave- it may be crap but it is funny

Jess- when did you watch slackers?

Luke- I saw it on satellite

Ashleigh- that guy in slackers is Jason Schwartzman, he and Arnold are two totally different people

Tyler- I have to agree with Dave, it is crap but you can't stop laughing

Gavin- I have never seen that movie and I honestly don't think I'll ever watch it.

Sarah- it was stupid. You didn't miss anything

Jess- do you guys want to go see a movie tonight?

All- Yeah! 

Dave- Do you all want to see 28 Days Later?

All- Yeah

Lorelai- Luke!!!

Luke- What?

Lorelai- do you want to see a movie tonight?

Luke- which movie?

Lorelai- 28 Days Later

Luke- Yeah! What about the dinner?

Lorelai- Get Caesar to close it tonight.

Caesar- I don't mind

Luke- Ok Fine

Lorelai- YAYE!!! Lukey we are going to have so much fun.

Luke- that's what I am afraid of

Dave- Hey Guys, the band and I want to ask you something on Sunday we have a rehearsal and we want to know if you all would like to come to it.

All- Yeah

Dave- Awesome

Tyler- I have a game on Saturday, Do you all want to come?

All- Yeah cool

Tyler- Wicked, were playing against BC Lions

Luke- so what time does the movie start at?

Jess-well…if you want we can make it for the last showing?

Ashleigh-I don't mind

All-neither do we

Tyler- so I am guessing 11:10

Jess- right on the spot

Tyler- I looked it up in the paper, this morning.

Lorelai- we all should go change our outfits and meet back here in an hour

All- yeah

-They all part and go there separate ways, except Lorelai and Rory-

1 Hour Later in front of the dinner 

-Rory wore a Black long sleeved cotton shirt with flared out sleeves that have belt buckles on the end of them for desired length, her pants are low rise jeans in dark denim, boot cuff. She has a pair of black v-shape toe boots on with a thin heel

 Lorelai wore a black dress shirt (button- down shirt) over black leather pants with a pair of square toe black thick heel boots 

Lane wore pinstriped jeans with a black tube top and a denim jacket and a pair of v-toe thin heel boot

Sarah wore a jean mini skirt with pockets in the front and a polo shirt in black and had mid knee high wedge boot 

Jess wore a vintage button down shirt in light blue and black cords, black converse shoes, a thick strapped leather watch from fossil, and his hair is spiked in the messy style

Luke wore jeans and polo shirt and loafers

Dave wore a vintage shirt and jeans and converse shoes, thick-strapped leather watch from fossil, messy spiked hair

Gavin wore a black leather trim sweater and black cords, loafers and a thick-strapped leather watch, his hair is also a messy spiked style

Tyler wore a graffiti t-shirt and jeans and a belt, converse shoes, and cuff bracelet; his hair is also spiked messy.

Rory- ok let's go, which cars do we take?

Jess- I vote my Durango, but is everyone going to fit?

Rory- well how many can you fit in your car?

Jess- well 5 seatbelts, but we could squeeze in

Rory- there's me, you, Lane, Dave, Ashleigh, Tyler, Gavin, Sarah, mom and Luke

Lorelai- ok you know what Lane, Dave, Gavin, Tyler; you can come with Luke and I.

Luke- yeah there is enough room in the escalade.

-It ended at 1:10, they walked out of the theater, and on the way to the cars they were talking about it. -

Rory- that was scary

Jess- nope, that was stupid

Lane– it was strange

Dave- it was very strange

Gavin- I didn't like it

Tyler- I have no idea what I think about it

Sarah-I don't understand why they would make a movie that stupid

Ashleigh- who in the right mind makes a film about a virus that wipes out most of the planet, a handful of survivors try to save the human race from extinction. 

Jess- well Danny Boyle directed it but Alex Garland wrote it.


	2. Chapter 2

August 20 Wednesday

- The next morning woke up to hear Lorelai talking to someone, _(she's probably talking to herself) _the next thing that happens is someone walks in to her room and closes the door then gets in to bed with her -

Rory- mom who were you talking to?

Jess- I am grateful, that I am not your mother, because then I wouldn't be able to do boyfriend/girlfriend things with you.

Rory- Oh man… Jess what are you doing here? Not that I am not happy because I am you have no idea how much.

Jess-Rory breathe 

Rory (deep breath in and then out) so why am I being graced with your presence?

Jess- oh if you don't want me here I can just go (starts getting up but Rory grabs his arm) you sure are happy to see me aren't you?

Rory- (blushes) yeah so, I love you, I am always happy to see you.

Jess- good because you'll never, not see me I love you too, by the way here you go _(he hands her a coffee)_

Rory- YAYE!!! I love coffee _(jess gives her a sad puppy dog face) _oh but not more than you, actually your tied unless you think you can change my mind?

Jess- Humm! Well I can only think of one thing _(he leans in to kiss her, they find each other's face after awhile then they both kiss passionately it then gets more rough but still a loveable rough, then you see Rory pulling on Jess's shirt like she is ordering it to come off, she was grabbing it and tugging at it, she was about to pull Jess's shirt off, when she heard lorelai she then stopped and starting reading 18 Best Stories By Edgar Allan Poe, and Jess sat down right beside her, (Rory was blushing) Lorelai opened the door and looked at the teens, then she saw Rory had rosy red cheeks and new they were making out, Lorelai  knew they are in love and she knows it's only a matter of time till they have sex, but she isn't going to stop, to let it happen, she will do anything possible but if it does happen then what can she do?  _

Lorelai- Ok guys let's go eat breakfast

Rory- ok mom will be right there

Lorelai-  _(left the room but purposely kept the door open) _don't be long

Jess- ok Lorelai

Rory- Wow, that was close…so…yeah

Jess- you were totally trying to rip my shirt off

Rory- _(blushed)_ what can I say I wanted to see that fit upper body of yours, and you weren't even going to stop me, I bet you didn't mind at all, 

Jess- True I didn't, but I want my first time to be romantic and no parents to walk in, don't you want that also?

Rory- Yeah I do, but I can't stop myself when it comes to you which sucks.

Jess- why does it suck?

Rory- Because if we ever break- up how am I going to rely on myself, without you being around?

Jess- the good thing about that is that you'll never have to. If we haven't broken up yet after 3 ½ years then what makes you think I am going to do it now, sorry babe but your stuck with me, good ol' Jess Maraino.

Rory- good! If you ever leave me, I will get my mom and the town to come after you with pitchforks.

Jess- wow! That is so beauty and the beast.

Rory-Oh my god, you saw beauty and the beast; Jess Maraino saw beauty and the beast.

Jess- don't you have to get dressed; I think I'll leave you alone

Rory- oh how cute, he's blushing 

Jess- I'll see you in a few minutes _(he walks out the door and closes it)_

_(Rory Thinks to herself)_ Jess…Disney, who wouda thunk it? -

Rory- (5 min later) Jess did you also go to Disney world?

Lorelai- whatcha talking about?

Rory looks at jess, he has pleading eyes for her to keep quiet, but when jess looks in to her eyes, she has pure mischief in them.

Rory- we were talking about how much _(jess looks angry, but in the way, where she wont get anything from him)_ I would love to go to Disney land.

Jess- yeah, she said she's never been and that she wants to go. _(He gives her a thankful look)_

Lorelai- Yaye! Disney world, _(pleading little kids voice)_ I wanna go…Rory can we go to Disney world…please pretty please, I will be your best friend, you can even take all your friends.

Jess- Yeah Rory can we go, _(gives the sad puppy dog face and lorelai joins in)_

Rory- Oh Man! Two sad puppy dogfaces, how can a girl reject that? There soo cute!

Jess- Is that a Yes?

Lorelai- Yaye!!!! Were going to Disney land _(starts doing a little dance (football player dance))_

Jess-Really?

Rory- Really!

Jess- Oh my god, I love you

-Rory noticed the big smile on Jess's face and thought that smile is picture worthy, Jess Maraino is actually happy –

Lorelai- so aside from that, where is good ol' Lucas Danes this morning?

Jess- _(why does that not surprise me?)_ He opened the diner at 5 am this morning, so he is there.

Lorelai- did he use an alarm clock?

Jess- No

Lorelai- my Pavlov would be proud!

Jess- Yes…Yes he would

Rory-So mom what r u up to today?

Lorelai- Well I don't have to be at the inn and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping, you can ask the girls if you want to!

Rory-Ok…Yaye…shopping, Jess do you want to come with us?

Jess- sorry, but I am going to play basketball with the Tyler, Dave, Gavin, and then I have to work.

Lorelai- that's ok, sparky! Another day.

Jess- sparky?

Lorelai- what it's cute

Jess-no it's lame

Lorelai _(sticks her tongue out at jess)_

Jess- and Rory is the child, she is more mature then you are… at times!

Rory _(does the same thing as lorelai had just done)_

Jess- two children! But I wouldn't have it any other way

Lorelai & Rory- Oooh…Jessie poo!

(Grab him to give him a hotdog hug)

Jess- Aah…Help the Gilmore's are squashing me

_-No one comes to help Jess-_

Rory- silly boy, there is no one here to hear your screams

Lorelai- now be prepared we are going to each your brains

Jess- ok! Now I am officially afraid

Rory- no… mom lets stop, jess is scared, what if he cries, could you imagine REBEL BOY CRIES

Lorelai- where the camera, when you need it

Jess _(goes on both knees, and does the wave with both hands thing (if u know the name please tell me)_ please have mercy on me for I am only a boy, who is love with Lorelai Gilmore the second, if I die she will be alone forever.

Lorelai- they're our other boys, what makes you think you are so special?

Jess- Well I hold the key to her heart and she holds the key to mine, we are in love.

Rory-I agree and ooh that was so sweet, Jessie poo I wuv you (in a Childs voice)

Lorelai- Ok! You win we will spare you, I don't want to see my little girl, sad and upset, it would kill me.

Jess & Rory- Yaye!!! _(Hug lorelai)_ Jess- now how does it feel?

Lorelai- Well it feels like… there is love in the air…hey that reminds me of that song

Jess- please don't sing…please…I am begging you…please…I will do anything for you

Lorelai- Anything!

Jess- any…thing, oh god my big mouth and me! Ok what do you want?

Lorelai- Wow! Rory you didn't tell me your boyfriend was that easy

Rory- Mom! Be nice and don't take advantage of his stupidity

Jess- In a way thank-you _(genuine)_, but in another way, thanks _(sarcastically)_

Rory- No problem! Glad to assist.

Jess- Ha Ha, aren't you quite the joker.

Lorelai- ok children, stop bickering, no Jessie, you said anything…right?

Jess- yes, but now regret is visible in that statement.

Lorelai- Hardy Har Har, I want you to provide me with coffee anytime I ask for it and Luke cannot know or else will both be in trouble, 

Rory- Hey!

Lorelai- oh and Rory too…deal?

Rory- see…That wasn't so bad!

Jess- you're right it wasn't…deal!

Lorelai- good we have to keep this meeting on the down low, you catch my drift?

Jess and Rory laugh

Jess- yeah, we catch your drift.

Rory- Yup

Lorelai- Yaye! Now lets go shopping

Rory- ok let me call people and we will meet them in 30 min at the diner, Jess r u going?

Jess- Yup I must go back and change then I am going to meet the guys at the school.

Rory- ok bye I love you _(kisses jess, really hard)_

_(Pull away)_ Jess- I love you too, bye Rory, bye Lorelai.

Lorelai- Bye Diner Boy, oh yeah! If you see anyone pass on the message

Jess- will do

Rory- so you want to start getting ready?

Lorelai- I am ready see!

Rory- Mom! Shopping Clothes, not house clothes

Lorelai- what's the difference?

Rory- Lorelai Gilmore I am ashamed, you know the difference, why do you insist on being a pain?

Lorelai- wow! Twilit zone, you just sounded like my mother, when I refused to change my clothing for the country club meeting I had to be dragged to, if you love me, you will never do that again.

Rory- Ok! I am sorry, I do love you, and you're my mommy

Lorelai- good oh by the way I love you too.

(Hug) 

Rory- so know can you go get changed please

Lorelai- ok

-Rory goes to her room and picks up her cordless and dials Lane she then puts it on speaker-

Lane- Hi Rory

Rory- Hi, so how's it going?

Lane- I am so bored. Please entertain me

Rory- _(does three-way)_ calls Ashleigh

Ashleigh- Hi Rory

Rory- Hi

Lane- hey what about me?

Ashleigh- Lane, oh I am so sorry, please forgive me

Lane- your forgiven, hold on _(calls Sarah)_

Sarah- Hi lane, Rory, Ashleigh, How is everyone today?

Rory-Lane-Ashleigh- Bored

Sarah- wow me too, do you want to hang?

Rory- actually that is why I called, do you all want to go to the mall with my mother and I 

_(Lorelai walks in)_ Hi people

Lane-Ashleigh-Sarah- Hi lorelai

Lorelai- so are you all coming?

Rory- Please!

Sarah- I am in

Ashleigh & Lane- us too

Lorelai- Yaye! Shopping with the girls

Rory- ok dinner in 20 minutes, who's car do you want to take?

Lorelai- what are the choices?

Rory- Range Rover, Durango, Mercedes Benz

Ashleigh- Santa Fe, Rendevouz

Lane-Escalade, Expedition 

Sarah- Land Rover, Tiburon

Lorelai-I choose Lane's Escalade

Rory-Ashleigh-Sarah- agree

Lane- Yaye! My car

Lorelai- so 15 minutes

Sarah- I got to go get ready

Lane, Ashleigh- us too

Ashleigh, Lane, Rory, Sarah, Lorelai- Bye

-Lorelai leaves- Rory changes and then they walk to the diner

Diner 

Lorelai and Rory walk in and they see Luke

Luke- hey, what can I get you?

Rory- Coffee

Lorelai- me too 

Luke- be right back

-Lorelai and Rory here a car pull in, it's Lane's Escalade, out comes Ashleigh and Sarah and Lane-

Lorelai- make, it 3 more coffee's 

Luke- fine, I'll be right there

Lane, Ashleigh, Sarah walk in- Hi

Rory- hey, we ordered you coffee

L/S/A- thanks 

Lorelai- No problem, so what store do you want to hit first?

Rory- I was thinking we could go to Sherway First then maybe hit chapters then go to Woodbridge.

Lorelai- I don't mind

Ashleigh, Lane, Sarah- Neither do we

Rory- Cool

Lorelai- Luke our coffee's now

Luke- Keep your pants on, it's being made

Lorelai-Dirty! 

R, L, A, S- Laugh

Luke- here you go 5 coffee's and 5 for the road

Lorelai- Yaye!!! How did u know we were going on the road?

Luke- Jess

Rory- Oh Jessie poo, he actually talked?

Luke- more like _"what r u doing today"_ Jess _"basket-ball"_ _"you know you're working tonight"_ Jess _"Yup" "where's Rory?"_ Jess _"shopping_"

Rory- Wow! 3 words I am so proud.

Luke- Huh!

Lorelai- Ok ladies! Let's get going… Lukey! Nice job on the java, thank-you for the extra coffees.

Luke- yeah bye

L/A/S/R- bye Luke

_Go to the car (the Doors are blaring through the speakers) and they hit Sherway, they buy some CD's and DVD's at HMV and they also buy some Jewellery at Claire's and 2 Watches at Fossil, They get a new bag and they buy 2 tops from Tristian & America, they go to Pj's Pets._

_Woodbridge_

_They go in to Smart Set and Lorelai buys 3 outfits for work, while Rory buys 1 blouse and a skirt and Lane buys a Jacket and Ashleigh buys a Top, while Sarah bought a pair of pants._

_They then go in to MEXX and they buy 3 outfits (3 tops, 1 pants and 1 skirt and 1 jean)._

_They then go into Sirens and they buy 5 tops (3 for everyday and 2 for night) and they buy 4 skirts and 1 jean._

_They went to Jean Machine and bought 5 Jeans and 1 Modrobes, they bought 3 T-shirts._

_They go in to Old Navy they buy Three polo shirts and 2 cargo skirts and a pair of flip-flops and 2 tanks._

_They go in to Gap and buy 3 tops and 2 pants and 1 skirt and they also buy a jacket and the Gap Scent perfume._

_They also went to Banana Republic and bought 1 sweater and 1 Jean._

_They went to Le Chateau and bought 2 skirts and 1 top and 2 sweaters and 3 pants._

_They then went to Thrifity's and bought two tops and 1 pant._

_They also went to American Eagle Outfitters and bought 3 bikinis and 5 t-shirts and 3 Jeans and 1 skirt and flip-flops and they perfume they sell there._

_They go in to Sporting Life and they buy 3 sweaters, 2 pants, and 1 skirt and 2 pairs of shoes._

_They went to Jacob and bought Lingerie and then they also went to La Via En Rose, and Victoria's Secret._

_They Went to Aldo and bought shoes, as well as Stone Ridge and Ready 2 wear and bought 6 pairs of shoes (2 pairs at each store)._

_They then went to The Bay and Bought Clinque Happy and BCBG Max Azaria in all 4 scents and candies, as well as MAC cosmetics, they then went to Shoppers Drug Mart and bought More cosmetics._

__

_Final Stop Chapters and Starbucks___

Lorelai- do you want to go to Chapters?

Rory, Lane, Ashleigh, Sarah- Yeah 

Lane- Then Let's Get Starbucks 

Ashleigh- Ok

They go to chapters and Rory buys about $100 on books and Lane spends about $72 on books and Lorelai buys 5 coffee's for herself and 3 magazines and 1 novel, Ashleigh decides to spend $250 on books and order the rest on line, Sarah spends $61 on books.

They go put their bags in the car and then they go in to Starbucks and sit and talk while drinking coffee, time passes it is an hour later, 

Rory- Mom look at the time, we got to get going.

Lorelai- ok everyone order 1 more round and then we got to get going, I'll meet you in the car, Rory be a doll and order mommy some coffee, lane keys.

Lane- here you are

Rory- no problem

Lorelai- ok thanks

The Diner it is 7:30 pm

Lorelai and Rory and Lane and Sarah and Ashleigh walk in, they see Jess and Luke serving customers, they go sit at a table.

Lorelai- Luke…Coffee…now and burgers for everyone 

-Rory goes up to Jess-

Rory-Hey _(kisses him)_

Jess _(pulls away after a while)_ Hi, so how was shopping?

Rory- I am tired and my feet hurt

Jess- well you did go shopping for 7 ½ hours, what did you expect?

Rory- Shh! No more of that or else you don't get any more kisses

Jess- but you can't resist me

Rory- Yes I can 

Jess- no you can't you said so yourself

Rory-no I said I can't control myself around you, I said no such thing about resisting you

Jess-what is the difference?

Rory- the difference is everything

Jess-what! That doesn't make sense

Rory- it doesn't have to, just now there is a difference

Jess-whatever! You're exactly like your mother you know that right.

Rory- and that's a bad thing

Jess pulls her in for a kiss, 

Rory- can we all go watch movies upstairs?

Jess- I am ok with it, _(screams to Luke)_ Luke can we go watch movies upstairs

Lorelai- we want to come!

Rory- come on Luke you can come too

Luke- ok fine, Caesar takes over

Caesar- will do 

They get to the apartment and everyone is sitting on the couch or floor Jess.  

Rory- so mom, Luke, why don't you go get the movies, while Lane goes to get the junk food and I am going to stay here and call the guys and hang with Dodger. Cool!

All – Cool

Rory and Jess kiss for a couple minutes, they pull away

Rory gets up and use the phone

Tyler- Hi Jess

Rory- nope sorry it's Rory

Tyler- oh sorry, what's up?

Rory- well tonight is movie night…you game?

Tyler- yeah cool, just name when and where?

Rory- Gilmore residence, 30 minutes, invite Dave and Gavin.

Tyler- Ok, bye Rory

Rory- Ciao Tyler

Jess- so are they coming?

Rory- yep

Jess- good 

Jess and Rory start making out that lasts for a few minutes before everyone comes back

Lorelai- Hi

Rory- Hi, what did you get?

Luke- well I choose Out Cold and RollerBall and Bless The Child and The Lost Boys

Lorelai- I choose I am Sam and Brokedown Palace and Willy Wonka and the chocolate family and Dogma.

Rory- Excellent Choice

Jess/Lane/Ashleigh/Sarah- Yeah

Rory- Lane did you get sickening amounts of Junk Food?

Lane- Yup, I dropped it off at your house

Lorelai- are you all ready to get to the Gilmore Residence?

Rory- yup

Lorelai- Luke do not forget the coffee

Luke- do I look suicidal?

Lorelai- a bit

All laugh

Gilmore Residence

They drive up to the drive way and they see Tyler, Dave and Gavin sitting on the swinging chair.

Tyler- finally we were getting worried, hi babe

Ashleigh- Hey _(they kiss)_

Dave- yeah! Like we thought you got lost or something, hi

Lane- hi _(they also kiss)_

Sarah- how do we get lost we all grew up in this city, we know it like the back of our hand, _(walks up to Gavin and pulls him in to a long kiss)_

Gavin- Hi

Sarah- Hi

Gavin- I love being greeted like that

Sarah- I know

They watch the movies and they all fall asleep in the place they were originally in, they wake up at 1130.


	3. Chapter 3

11:30 am, Next Day (Aug 21) (Thursday)

Rory wakes up to the smell of coffee, she then goes in to the kitchen wondering how she got to her bed, she sees everyone at the table and Jess behind the stove.

Rory- Wow! I would love waking up to this everyday, hi everyone

Lane, Tyler, Dave, Ashleigh, Sarah, Gavin- Hi

Jess- Hi babe, how was your sleep?

Rory- it was good except how did I get to my bed?

Lorelai- Oh Silly Girl, you flew of course, no I am joking.

Jess-Well Luke had to go to the dinner this morning and he woke me up (evil men), so I fell asleep till 10 and then everyone woke up at 11, so I decided to bring you to bed, and then I started making breakfast and now here we are.

Rory- is breakfast almost ready cause I want food and coffee, like right now.

Jess- Have a seat and here you go a fresh cup of coffee.

Lorelai- so today is Friday, what is everyone going to do today?

Tyler- I have nothing to do today

Dave- Me neither

Lorelai- so let me get this straight; no one has anything to do today?

Lane- yeah, pretty much

Sarah- why don't we go somewhere?

Gavin- where?

Jess- well how about the EX?

Tyler- Dude, your genius

Jess- Yeah well the genius needs your help, so get your ass over here.

-Tyler walks over to Jess and hands him 2 plates and Jess grabs 2 plates, they put the plates down in front of lorelai, Rory, and lane, Dave, Jess then walks back and grabs Sarah's and Ashleigh's plates, while Tyler grabs Gavin's and Jess's and His own. –

They eat and talk and they choose to go to the EX, so everyone goes home to change outfits and they decided to take the Escalade and The Range Rover.

- 10 pm @ The Diner-

They went to the EX and They had a blast they brought there boards and skated at a park close to the EX and also at the EX, they had a Skate Park open for two weeks, and today was the last day of that event there were a lot of skaters there and Tony Hawk was there, they all got his autograph on the back of there boards, and they had taken some pictures of people, who were doing excellent moves, they went on the roller coasters and then they ate popcorn and they played some games at the booths, they then got some henna tattoo's, Rory got a butterfly on her right shoulder blade, Sarah got a playboy bunny on her waistband and Ashleigh got a hibiscus flower on her waistband, lane got a Asian symbol of peace on her left shoulder blade, lorelai got a coffee cup full of coffee with steam on her ankle, Jess got a dragon on his shoulder, while Dave got a punk star on his upper forearm, Tyler got his letterman number which is 13, Gavin got his number as well which is 21 , they had a blast , this was a day they would never forget.

Lorelai- Luke, Coffee please

Luke- No! Coffee is bad for you

Lorelai- please I'll show you my tattoo

Luke- Lorelai what are you talking about _(Jess walks by and sees Jess's Tattoo) _Jess what is on your arm?

Jess- it is called a Dragon

Luke- Jess don't play smart I am aware it is a dragon but what was used to create that dragon on your arm?

Jess- it is called Ink

Luke- Lorelai, what have you done to my nephew?

Lorelai- Hey no fair, why do you assume, it was me only

Luke- because you and Jess are the only one's with a tattoo

Rory- actually, no there not

Luke- What?

Tyler- we all got them

- _They all show Luke there "fake" tattoo's  –_

Luke- Thoes better not be real or your all in trouble, your only 18 years old.

Lorelai- Keep your pants on, there Henna and we got them at the EX.

Jess- he has a tattoo, so I don't understand why he is freaking out on us, if ours are fake and his is real.

Lorelai- Really!! Lucas Danes got a real tattoo, let me see it

Luke- No!! 

Lorelai- Yes

Luke- No

Lorelai- Yes, and I can do this all night

Luke- No and oh well

Jess- Jesus just show the woman the tattoo, it's not like it's in an embarrassing place it's on your arm.

Lorelai- please Lukey I will never drink coffee ever again

Luke- Ha! Yeah right, whatever! (Pulls up his sleeve and shows lorelai the tattoo, it is 2 mushrooms next to each other, and they are filled in with black spots) I got it when I turned 18, it was my way of rebelling against my parents and it worked I left home and I haven't looked back yet, I am living my life on my terms and I am enjoying ever step of it.

Lorelai- Hey I have a Tattoo also, but it is somewhere that no one is able to see it because my parents would of killed me, if they knew I had it, the funny thing is, I think that they always knew I had it.

Lane- what is it?

Lorelai- well it is of a shooting star

Rory- one day I have to see that

Lorelai- when your 34, you will be allowed to see it, but not any sooner.

Rory- that is not fair, one day I am going to defy you and believe me you will not be happy.

Lorelai – ok fine 22, there are you happy

Rory- not yet, but It is a start

Luke- so how come, you think they already knew about the tattoo?

Lorelai- well there neighbor saw it one day and this neighbor hated me, so she would of done anything to get me sent to boarding school, so my mother one day, told me that if I ever get a tattoo, then I will be sent to boarding school, I think that was her warning for future purposes.

Jess- Wow! Thoes are such sweet stories, makes me want to be a better child

Rory- _(starts laughing) _and everyone joins in including Luke and Lorelai

Luke- yeah well you are lucky; you didn't have our kind of parents

Jess- Yeah well mine couldn't deal with me, so in a way I don't have any parents

- _Jess walks away, and goes upstairs -_

Luke- Oh shit, I didn't mean it in that in the way

Lorelai- I know, but it still hurts, the fact that his father skipped town when he was born and the fact that his mother couldn't handle him.

Rory- I should go see how he is doing

Luke- no Rory, I will I was the one that caused this situation

Rory- ok I understand

- _Luke goes in to the apartment and sees Jess on the couch sitting they're looking hurt and angry, he looks like he was crying. – _

Luke- Jess

Jess- leave me alone

Luke- Jess please let me explain I didn't want it to sound like that

Jess- Luke forget about it I know I am screwed up, you never wanted me and your right I don't have parents like yours, because I don't have any parents, I just have a guardian.

Luke- Jess be quiet, let me explain, please

Jess- fine, what

Luke- Jess when I meant you are lucky, you don't have parents like mine or lorelai I meant that I feel like you're my son, I have raised you for since you were 8 years old, as if you were my son, not Liz's, I would of love to been there and be your father from the very beginning but I couldn't because Liz wouldn't let me, she kept telling me that she could handle you with out Jimmy, that she would quit with the cocaine, and the booze, she did only till you were 5, then it went downhill, she fucked up your life, she wasn't there for you, she ignored you and never showed you compassion, she had boyfriend after boyfriend after boyfriend, they even beat her and you, I swear jess if I could of taken you away from my sister and that situation I would have a long time ago, I even went to court to get you away from that horrible excuse of a life, but they didn't grant me custody because Liz was clean and she did a pretty good job, to fool them, but I always knew how my sister was, she started the drugs at the age of 14, I was 16, my parents tried to get her clean and they did everything they could but it wasn't helping, so they sent her to a rehabilitation center and she ran away till, she went home at the age of 17 and was pregnant with you, jimmy just left her at the motel with $100 and his car, she then decided to go back home, to see if our parents could help her out, and they did because she was there baby, and parents will do anything for there children, then next day your grandma called me and told me that Lizzie was back home, so I went to go visit her and I found out about her whole sorted past, and then she told me she was pregnant and said that she would be clean for now on, she said she would do it for me, because I was her older brother, I actually believed her, I actually thought that the rehab helped, it just took her a bit longer, our parent's died in a car crash, drunk driving, so I moved back home to take care of Liz and you who was in her stomach, I saw you born then I moved to here after I thought she was good to be alone, but then I came to visit one day and everything was back to the way it was, you were asleep Liz was snorting up that shit and there were open bottles of alcohol on the table she passed out, you were to young to remember, but I took you and her to the hospital, so we spent 1 week in that hospital, while Liz was in a coma, I took care of you for as long as Liz was in that room, then 1 week and a half later she got released and I tried to go and get custody of you, I couldn't because of the fact that my name wasn't on the birth certificate, and they were going to monitor Liz's parental skills for 3 days, she passed, I got denied full custody, and then she told me, to never come near her and you ever again, so I was always finding ways of getting you out of the hands of my sister, who would more then likely ruin both of your lives, so 4 years later after that experience, here comes Liz, saying that I know we have done and said harsh things in the past but I need you to take him away from me, I don't need a child to watch when I could be getting sex and doing drugs and drinking alcohol , so Liz had given me full custody of you and here you are now, My name is now on the birth certificate and Liz and Jimmy are never allowed near you, I am your only living parent, so Jess as you must know by now, I have always loved you like a son, and I am grateful, that even though you may not have parents, you have me, who is nothing like my parents or Lorelai's, I love you and that's all that matters, it doesn't matter who's DNA you have because as far as I am concerned you're my son.

Jess is crying and he goes and gives a hug to Luke, then you see the door open and in comes everyone with tears in there eyes, then they go join in the hug. 

Lorelai- that is what I call love

Rory- I agree, Luke you really do love Jess

Jess- I am so glad to have you all in my life

Lane- As we are with you

Dave- Dude, I am so proud to be part of this family

Luke- I love you all

All- we love you too Luke


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day August 22 Friday

Lorelai decided to put on a movie, for 2 hours they watched I am Sam, They all fell asleep and they woke up at 10:30, to notice Lorelai and Luke are gone, as are Tyler and Ashleigh and Sarah and Gavin they all had to go to work.

Rory- I am guessing mom went to the inn

Jess- Luke is obviously downstairs, what do you guys want to do?

Lane- Well I am hungry, but I want to stay up here and watch television or movies.

Dave- I don't mind doing that, jess?

Jess- me either, you guys choose the movie and Dave and I will get the breakfast.

Dave- Cool

Lane- ok

Rory- cool, remember coffee

Jess- Of course

-Dave and Jess, go downstairs in to the dinner-

Luke- Hi Jess, Dave, how did you sleep?

Dave- Good

Jess- so we came down here to get food and coffee, if it is ok with you, we would like to watch either television or movies, upstairs

Luke- yeah it's cool, so what can I make for you all?

Jess- thanks, um pancakes and bacon for Rory and I, Dave?

Dave- um waffles and sausage for Lane and I

Luke- and coffee right 

Jess & Dave- yeah

Luke- Jess I'll get the food, you get the coffee

Jess- ok _(Luke walks away) _how many should we make?

Dave- 5 coffees and we need some, so we can make it upstairs if we want more

Jess- ok,_ (jess hands him the bag of coffee)_

Dave- thanks

-Jess pours the coffees in mugs and puts them on trays, he then hands Dave, Rory's second coffee-

Luke- here you go

Jess- could you help, we don't have enough hands

Luke- no problem, Caesar I'll be back

Caesar- ok 

-Luke, Jess and Dave all go upstairs and they see Rory and Lane, in different clothes (They bring them to movie nights)

Luke- Good morning Rory, Lane

Rory- Good morning

Lane- Hello Luke

-Everyone now has their food in front of him or her and they're coffee-

Luke- do you want me to start the pot of coffee

R, L, D, J- Yes please

Luke- ok there you go, have fun bye!

R, L, J, D- Bye

Rory- so we chose Sixteen Candles and Breakfast Club

Jess- Cool, do you want to watch them right now?

Dave- but aren't the Simpsons on right now

Lane- actually they're on till 2:30pm (top 6 episodes) 

Jess- So Simpsons then movies… cool

L, D, R- cool

2:30 they finish watching The Simpsons and they go make more coffee and they also go to Rabba and buy popcorn and Pepsi and Sprite and then at 2:40 they start watching Sixteen Candles (2 hrs) 4:40 they then start watching The Breakfast Club (2 hrs) at 6:40 they then decide the want to go down to eat dinner, Jess went to go change while the movie is rewinding he finishes then Dave goes to go get changed while Sixteen Candles is rewinding, Lane is tidying up there mess and Rory is loading the dishwasher, all 4 go downstairs at 6:55 in time for Lorelai to walk in the door.

Lorelai- Hi Guys, how was your day?

Rory- Hi mom

Lane- are day was great

Dave- we watched the Simpsons and Sixteen Candles

Jess- and The Breakfast Club

Lorelai- Oh darn, I love those movies they are classics, they were made around the time all of you rugrats were born.

Jess- Really, we learn new things everyday!

Lorelai- Smart-ass

Jess- yes it's true

Lorelai- so what do you guys want to eat?

Lane- Burger

Dave- me too

Lorelai- I am guessing you too as well

Rory- yes

Jess- yeah, thanks

Lorelai- No problem…LUKEY!!

Luke- What?

Lorelai- Get you gorgeous bottom over here…NOW!

Luke- Since when am I taking orders from you?

Lorelai- since your dating me, you must learn that you must always obey the woman in the relationship.

Luke- Since when 

Lane- She's right 

Rory- It's True

Luke- fine, I'll be there in a second let me just serve this customer

Lorelai- Yaye!

Tyler, Ashleigh, Sarah, Gavin all walk in

T, A, S, G- Hi guys

J, L, D, R, L- hi 

Tyler- what are you talking about?

Rory- how woman are always right

Ashleigh- it's true

Dave- so we should accept the orders that are given to us

Sarah- Yup

Jess- Are you going to give me orders 

Rory- No! But there will be a time, where I may ask you to do something for me

Jess- God I Love You (they kiss…time passes by)

Lorelai- Stop!!!

(They don't stop) 

Lorelai- fine, but I'll just drink your coffee 

Rory (pulls away) yum Coffee…where's my coffee

Lorelai- it isn't here yet

Rory- Ok! (Goes back to kiss jess and they start making out) 

Lorelai- LUKAS!!! GET OVER HERE NOW, BEFORE MY DAUGHTER SWOLLOWS YOUR NEPHEW'S FACE

Luke- fine (walks over to the table) what do you want

Rory (pulls away) Coffee, burger and fries

Jess- I'll have the same except Pepsi instead of coffee

Lane- same as Jess

Dave- me too

Tyler- same

Ashleigh, Sarah- Same

Gavin- same as Rory

Lorelai- same as the spawn 

Rory- Hey!

Lorelai- huh!

Rory- I guess that makes you the devil if I am your spawn

Lorelai- I guess it does

Luke returns with the drinks (5 min later) the food

Luke- Enjoy!

Lorelai- Thanks Lukey

(Lorelai kisses Luke)

Luke- No problem

So everyone is they're eating and talking and the dinner closes Luke then joins them for 3 coffee's and some donuts, they then all go to sleep at there houses.


	5. Chapter 5

Aug 23  (Saturday) 

Rory woke up and decided to go get showered before she went downstairs for coffee

Rory walks in to the kitchen

Lorelai- Hi sweetie, how was your sleep?

Rory- It was good, how was yours?

Lorelai- mine was good, so what are your plans for today?

Rory- (sits down next to her mom and drinks her coffee) I have no idea, what about you?

Lorelai- I don't have to be at the inn till 9 

Rory- Yeah, what time are you going to be home at?

Lorelai- why you planning the wild party, full of sex crazed, drug addicted, alcohol-loving teens.

Rory- Oh man, how did you find out, you weren't suppose to know till your on your death bed, which is in 100 or more years from today, give or take.

Lorelai- I get the greatest joy out of knowing my own flesh and blood would let me die with that final story being the one I die too, something to tell your future children, oh by the way your grandmother died because I told her about a party I had.

Rory- You know I would never let you die like that, I would then quickly tell you a story about Willie Wonka and the chocolate factory, so you would die with happy, loving thoughts in your head.

Lorelai- thank-you, that at least makes me feel better…a little bit, but still it is a start, so since you and I are both ready why don't we go see Luke?

Rory- Jess too?

Lorelai- why of course will see the diner boy and the diner man!

Rory- Yaye!!

Lorelai- so we never did figure out what were going to do today

Rory- Yeah, we got distracted with your death

Lorelai- Yeah, but shhh! Don't let the grim reaper here you or else he'll come take me away now and it is not my time to go, I still have 100 years ahead of me.

Rory- Huh! 

Lorelai- Why are you huhing?

Rory- huhing…is that even a word

Lorelai- It should be I use to date Webster, he and I made up a couple hundred words, before we broke up.

Rory- you're insane

Lorelai- obviously not…the psych ward people have not come to get me yet.

Rory- lol, I guess you're just to fast for them, like superman

Lorelai- but he's a man, I am a lady

Rory- ok! Wonder woman 

Lorelai- Yaye!!! I get to be tall, smart, sexy and powerful all in one

Rory- I want to be wonder woman

Lorelai- too bad

Rory- you know what, that's ok, because I already have all those qualities and more

Lorelai- No you don't 

(Walk in to the diner)

Rory- Yes I do, ask jess if you don't believe me

Jess- ask me what?

Rory- am I tall, smart, sexy and powerful like wonder woman?

Jess- yes

Rory _(sticks her tongue out at Lorelai)_ told you so

Lorelai- that's not fair, your dating her, your expected to agree with her

Jess- no…that is not true I actually think those things are true except she isn't as tall as wonder woman

Rory- ha ha

Lorelai- fine both of you go against me, see if I care

Luke _(walks up to the table)_ what can I get you?

Lorelai- Luke do you think I am tall, sexy, smart, and powerful?

Luke- what?

Lorelai- do not make me repeat myself, you know what I said

Luke- no

Lorelai- No you don't know what I said or help me god no you don't think I am tall, smart, sexy and powerful?

Luke- the 2nd one

Lorelai- you better start running Lucas Danes

Luke- you misunderstood me

Lorelai- oh did I, why is that?

Luke- you're not tall which means that cannot be or have all those qualities 

Lorelai- so in other words, you agree that I am smart, sexy and powerful

Luke- yes

Lorelai- God! I love you

(Lorelai pulls Luke in for a very full of passion kiss; he reacts after a few seconds)

Rory- will, you guys stop, or I will loose my breakfast

Lorelai _(pulls away) _you didn't have breakfast

Rory- it was just an expression, but the results were good you stopped 

_(Lorelai goes to kiss Luke again)_ I swear you start again, and then jess and I will start, and you never know where that may lead too, we are "sex crazed" teenagers, as you put it.

Lorelai- fine! Lucas could you get us some grub and coffee's

Rory- Mom…grub?

Lorelai- what

Rory- who say's grub

Lorelai- I do 

Rory- I see, jess call the psych ward A.S.A.P

Jess starts getting up

Lorelai- grab some chair buster!

Jess sits but then pulls out his cell phone

Lorelai grabs it and puts it out of reach 

Rory then hands jess her cell phone 

Lorelai- trader (and grabs Rory's out of his hands)

Luke then hands Rory, Lorelai's cell phone and Rory then hands it to Jess

Lorelai- my own boyfriend _(and try's to grab her cell phone, but doesn't succeed)_ my it took you 2 phones to finally keep one in your hand

Rory- don't listen to her, she is trash talking you, because she knows she can't win

Jess- trust me, I have it covered I know the way Lorelai Gilmore thinks

Lorelai- oh really tell me Jessie Boy, what am I going to do next?

Jess- You are going to tell me to look somewhere and then you are going to take it out of my hands or at least try

Lorelai- nope sorry bucko, try again

Jess- you really think your fooling me? I've known _(is interrupted by lorelai)_

Lorelai- look there's a huge book sale going on at Reader's Heaven

Jess- what did I tell you, I know you and I also know how you're going to break!

Lorelai- BS

Jess- I bet you (looks up at Luke holding coffee in his hands) your going to break in 5…4…3…2…1 _(Luke hands lorelai, her coffee)_

Lorelai- Hey coffee, hey! No fair, you cheated, you know I can't resist this brown liquid that is the answer to all of life's problems.

Jess- if that's the case, then how did I cheat you ordered the coffee and it is you who cannot resist it.

Rory- He's right

Lorelai- it is invalid for you, you're dating the guy

Luke- nope jess is right, and I am not dating him that cannot be an excuse

Lorelai- Fine, go against me

Luke- No one is going against you, it's all in your head

Rory- exactly we all love you

Jess- speak for yourselves

Lorelai gives Jess the evil eye

Jess- Fine! We all love you

Lorelai- Yaye!! Luke could I please have more coffee


	6. Chapter 6

Rory- me too, _(Luke walks away)_ so what are you doing today Jess

Jess- well I have no plans 

Lorelai- do you guys want to do something?

Rory- yeah but we have 13 days left till school, so what are we going to do for 13 days?

Jess- I'll be back _(gets up and goes to the apartment)_

Rory- I wonder what he has in mind

Lorelai- will see _(Luke hands them there coffee)_ thanks babe

Luke- no problem, so guess what I have 10 days off, Caesar is going to take over the diner he said something about me pushing myself to hard.

Lorelai- Cool, we were just talking about what were going to do for four days, do you have any idea's?

Luke- nope 

Jess- I do here check this out

(He hands Luke the newspaper clipping)

Luke- Blue Mountain Lodge 

Lorelai- I heard about that, they have lofts with a kitchen and everything you need in the kitchen except food, they have a television with basic cable and a vcr, and they have different style lofts there is the one that has a master bedroom with an ensuite upstairs and then a bedroom downstairs with a bathroom and a couch that is a sofa bed, there's also a table so you can eat dinner, the other style one is a living room, dinning room and kitchen and bathroom and bedroom all in one room, it is 30 minutes away from wasaga beach and there is also a pool table and vending machines and a big screen tv in the rec room and a tennis court outside and a swimming pool with a hot tub, also you can rent video's. 

Rory- it is from $99 a night

Jess- I think we should go here all 4 of us and even Ashleigh and Tyler, Lane and Dave, Sookie and Jackson, and Sarah and Gavin, if there not busy if you want we could all put money in.

Rory- I don't mind

Jess- can we go please

Lorelai- well let's call up people and I have to call the inn

Jess- ok ill call Gavin, Dave, Tyler

Rory- ill call Ashleigh, Lane, Sarah, mom call Sookie and Jackson

Luke- do you guys want the directions and address?

Lorelai-Yeah

Luke- So I am going to call make reservations for a 7-night package

Rory-Um 4-night package for Tyler, Ashleigh, Sarah, and Gavin

Lorelai- and same for Sookie and Jackson

Luke- ok

Lorelai- everyone BREAK!

They all go and make the separate calls 10 minutes later everyone goes to the table they were sitting at

Lorelai- so everyone what's going on

Rory- Lane, Ashleigh, Sarah are all coming they are packing there bags for a 8 days and nights, they are going to bring running shoes, so sports could be played, and there bringing money just incase.

Jess- Same thing goes for Dave, Gavin, Tyler; they are also bringing a basketball and tennis racket, and a football.

Rory- Yeah I told them to also bring a tennis racket and balls

Jess- me too

Lorelai- Well I told work to give me 10 days off and Sookie and Jackson are coming but there only staying for four days

Luke- so it is 12:30 maybe we should go pack and then we should start going, how are they all going to get there, we don't have enough room in the Escalade for anyone but us

Jess- Tyler, Ashleigh, Sarah, Gavin are taking the Land Rover and Sarah and Gavin are taking the 2001 Jeep Wrangler (TJ) Sport

Lorelai- Sookie and Jackson are taking the Explorer

Jess- so there is going to be a lot of room left in their car?

Lorelai- Yeah why?

Jess- how long are we going to spend on the beach?

Lorelai- I only spend 3 hours to the max at the beach

Luke- me too

Rory- same here

Lorelai- Why

Jess- well are we going to want drinks or food at the beach for that 3 hours cause I was wondering if we have enough room in the car for a cooler then also our bags, and our backpacks for us to keep busy.

Rory- well if we have a small cooler then yes we do, maybe we can get everyone to bring another small cooler, so we have enough drinks and snacks.

Jess- Cool I'll go call them 

5 minutes later

Jess- ok there going to bring one that is empty, there are stores around so we can fill them up

Lorelai- ok guys let's start packing 

Luke- will meet you at your house

Lorelai & Rory- No!

Jess- Huh

Luke- No, what do you mean No

Lorelai- I mean No; we are going to help you pack

Jess- are you serious

Rory- yes now put on a smile it will be fun

Jess- only the Gilmore girls would think packing is fun

Luke- I know

Lorelai- this is what happens when you get involved with a Gilmore, you're trapped till death do you part

Jess- Ok let's get this over with 

Rory- very funny

Jess- I thought so

They go upstairs and they start packing their bags, then Luke and lorelai go over to the crap shack, Luke has his bag in his hands while Jess and Rory choose things to read and do on the ride over and back.

Rory- what do you want to do on the way there?

Jess- well I have some idea's _(he raises his eyebrows)_

Rory- Oh I understand and I like that idea, but not the whole way there 

She leans forward and he leans forward they meet in the middle and start kissing very passionately and they are about to get even more hot and heavy, but Jess pulls away

Jess- we have to stop or else I'll take you right now and here

Rory- I didn't think that was a bad thing

Jess- Rory you feel the same way I do

Rory- I know but I am kind of getting impatient here, but then I am not, do you have any idea what I am saying?

Jess- Yes I feel the exact same way as you, but we are only 18, we can wait awhile longer at least till were alone and in more of a romantic atmosphere, agree?

Rory- Agree! 

Jess- good because when the time does come, you will be so ecstatic and so fulfilled, that you will want me all the time, I will become the sex-god

Rory- Oh wow, you really think that highly of your talents, well if you can do that then so can I, so when the time comes you will want to take me all the time, I will become the sex-goddess.

Jess- well in that case I can't wait

Rory- me too _(she kisses him passionately)_

Jess- so what do you want to bring with us?

Rory- well books are a must, but which do we choose?

Jess- well since you like Hemingway, then let's bring 

- To whom the bell tolls 

- The sun also rises

- The old man and the sea

- A farewell to arms

- The Da Vinci Code

Rory- I will also bring my laptop, you can too, we can find something to do on those, and we have the Internet

Jess- _(goes to get his laptop)_ so is that all were going to bring

Rory- well it gives us extra time to make out

Jess- I love the way you think Ms.Gilmore

Rory- why thank-you Mr.Maraino, we should get going I have to pack still, and we have been here for 20 minutes.

Jess- ok let's go you carry my backpack I'll carry my bag with my stuff in it, so I am guessing we should check to make sure everything is off and we have to get my keys and cell phone and we have to lock the door

Rory- Yes we do I have your cell, keys and wallet, do you have extra cash?

Jess- no it's in my dresser, could you go get it

Rory- ok I'll be back _(jess is checking that everything is off, he then lowers the air conditioner)_ I got $50

Jess- ok I checked everything 

Rory- I have your backpack, and your other things

Jess- did you get the utilities bag

Rory- no I'll go grab it, did you get everything you needed it

Jess- yeah it's in the bag

Rory- ok I got it

Jess- let's go

Rory- ok you first _(holds the door open for him)_ wait! 

Jess- what

Rory- Music 

Jess- ok hold on ill be right back

Rory- ok 

(Jess goes to his room he grabs his stereo (medium sized has 2 headphone jacks in it and a 2 disk cd drive thing) he then grabs Metallica, Def Lepperd, U2, The Clash, The Sex Pistols, Eminem) Jess walks back to Rory

Jess- turn around (she does and he sticks the cd's in the backpack) I'll hold the stereo, just lock the door behind me, so do we have everything now.

Rory- Keys, wallet, cell, money, clothes, books, music, toiletries, yes we have everything, we checked the appliances, there off, we also lowered the AC.

Jess- ok let's go…wait!

Rory- What

Jess- I just want to give you this _(he goes up to her and kisses her, after awhile she pulls away)_ I love you

Rory- I love you too, no come on _(she locks the door)_

They go downstairs, and Caesar goes up to them

Caesar- guys I hope you have fun

Jess- we will thanks for looking after this place, will call you when we get there and here is the information, you have my cell number, and Lorelai's and Rory's it is long distance, but if there is a emergency, do not and I repeat do not hesitate to call you have 3 cells to at least allow you to get in touch with either Luke or I, ok 

Caesar- ok no problem, your only 18 and you sound like Luke

Jess- this is going to be me one day…maybe as well as a writer 

Rory- yes it is

Jess- ok we got go, bye Caesar take care of this place, and don't have to much fun

Rory- bye Caesar

Caesar- bye guys

They get to the house 

Lorelai- Holy mother of Jesus what took you guys so long

Jess- we checked out that everything was locked, we gave Caesar cell phone numbers and information on the place, we got myself packed and we got books and music for Rory and I.

Luke- very responsible good job

Jess- cool and thanks, so you didn't forget anything at the apartment did you

Luke- no I brought everything with me

Jess- good, Rory lets go pack your stuff

Rory- ok 

Lorelai- hurry up everyone should be here soon

Jess- ok 

They go in Rory's room

Rory- so what bikini's should I bring?

Jess- well I like you in all the one's you have 

Rory- really I only have 8, I was going to bring them all and should I bring shorts or Capri's or both

Jess- both

Rory- ok and some tanks, and my one shoulder tops, running shoes and flip flops, socks, I need my toiletries, and can you help me

Jess- ok 

(They go in to Rory's bathroom, jess grabs her shampoo and conditioner and her toothbrush and toothpaste, and he then grabs her brush)

What perfume are you bringing?

Rory-which, do you suggest I bring?

Jess- I like your Clinque happy and or candies

Rory- there you go add them in, so I also need my deodorant and razor and shaving cream (a small tube) 

Jess- anything else 

Rory- No, _(low voice) except my birth control pills, I already had the other thing so I am not going to get it, thank-god_

Jess- right 

Rory- Sorry I was kinda talking to myself out loud

Jess- no problem, so birth control would you like to explain that to me

Rory- what is there to explain, you know what there for, you had health class

Jess- yeah but why were you put on them

Rory- because I turned 16 and mom said I know you love Jess and someday hopefully not to soon you will want to have sex with him, so I am going to put you on the pill and here you go and she hands me a box of condoms so that way, I don't get pregnant.

Jess- huh! Do you still have this box of condoms?

Rory- Nope

Jess- No

Rory- I used up the whole box, didn't you get the memo I am the whore of lakeshore Colligate Institute

Jess- Ha Ha funny

Rory- it's a small box, it's in that door

Jess _(opens the door)_ wow! Perfect selection, so do you want to bring them?

Rory- Really?

Jess- well do you think well ever be alone

Rory- I don't know, but I am on the pill, fine bring them

Jess pulls them 5 out of the box and puts the rest back in the door

Rory- for someone who claims to be a sex-god, you got very little

Jess- ok fine 

Rory pulls 5 more out

There!

Jess- Wow! Congrats to the sex-goddess

Rory- Yaye! Where's my medal

Jess- right here _(he leans in for a deep passionate kiss they pull away)_

Rory- God it is fun kissing you, has anyone ever told you you're a great kisser

Jess- well I've been with you for 3 ½

 Years and I have yet to hear those words come out of your pretty little mouth.

Rory- Yeah I can see how I would be the only one to say those words considering you would be about 14 years old before we got together

Jess- yeah and it took you 3 years almost 4 to say those words

Rory- nope, I said them when we were 13 and we played that kissing in the closet game at Paris's house.

Jess- oh yeah and you also said it when we were at Lane's birthday party when you were professing your undying love for me, when we first started dating.

Rory- don't flatter yourself, you did the exact same thing to me 5 weeks in of our relationship

Jess- wow we almost have our 4-year anniversary coming up on the 20th of September

Rory- Wow is right my good man

Jess- huh! I wonder what were going to do

Rory- well I don't know, but will figure it out, so let's start going I have everything ready, I just need to bring Atlas shrugged and The catcher in the rye and The woman in white and poems by Pablo Neruda

Jess- Awesome Selection, don't forget your laptop, and a few cd's

Rory-which did you bring?

Jess- Def Lepperd, Metallica, The Clash, The Sex Pistols, U2, Eminem

Rory- Evanescence, Madonna, Three Days Grace, The Stones, The Doors

Jess-Cool 

Rory- Do I need earphones

Jess- yeah just incase

Rory- Ok what else do I need

Jess- Tennis Racket, Camera & Film, Money, Purse

Rory- I have the camera and film, my money is in my purse, my racket I'll get after and my make-up is in my purse, there I am all set.

Jess- ok here give me your bag, you take your backpack and purse, I'll take your laptop and let's go

Rory- Yes Sir _(they walk out of the bedroom and they go in to the kitchen they can hear everyone)_

Rory & Jess- Hi 

L/D, A/T, S/J, S/G- Hi

Luke- you all set

Jess- were all set

Lorelai- Ok let's go, honey I got your racket and the balls, also could you grab my purse and my messenger bag

Rory- ok, Luke do you need me to grab anything for you?

_Jess hands Rory her backpack she puts it on, then she puts on Lorelai's messenger bag and then Jess puts his backpack on and he hands Rory her purse and Lorelai's purse)_

_Luke- could you grab my wallet, keys and the directions on the kitchen table, and go start the car and open the doors and trunk_

Rory- No problem, Jess I'll take my laptop and yours

Jess- are you sure

Rory- yeah

Jess hands her the laptops

She then holds the door open, so they can bring the bags outside, Lane/Dave, Ashleigh/Tyler, have there bags in the car, Gavin and Sarah have their bags in their car, Sookie and Jackson have the bags in the car there all in the car and Lorelai goes around and gives them each there on copy of directions.

Rory goes and puts her mothers messenger bag and purse on the seat, she then goes and puts her laptop and backpack in the back seat she also puts Jess's next to her, she goes up to Jess

Rory- can I have your bag

Jess- yeah here you go

Rory- thanks

_She puts it in the backseat with her stuff; She goes to help to the best of her abilities._

_5 minutes later, they are all in their cars and are about to leave; they leave at 1:30 first Luke, then Dave, then Jackson, and Gavin last._

Blue Mountain Lodge

1h30min later

They Go Check in and the rooms are next door to each other; Sookie and Jackson are across the street: 

Lorelai and Luke have a room to themselves, as do Sookie and Jackson

Rory/Jess are in with Lane/Dave

Ashleigh/Tyler are in with Sarah/Gavin

Lorelai- so do you guys just want to unpack and rest or do you want to go buy food then unpack and rest?

Luke- I think we should go buy food and drinks because it 3 pm, you guys may want coffee soon and more then likely your all hungry

Jess- you're telling us that you're not hungry?

Luke- no I am hungry

Rory-then why do you keep saying "your all", why not say "were all" hungry

Luke- Fine I am sorry we should go buy drink, ice, and food because were all more then likely hungry…there!

Jess- Thank-you

Luke shakes his head

Sookie- Ok we should go

Jess- Yeah

Luke- ok well we passed a loblaws and a LCBO, so let's go

(They all get in there cars and they go to Loblaws)

Luke- Ok everyone split up and remember were going to be here for 7 days, so 3 meals a day for 7 days, also if we have a chance to watch movies get some junk food.

45 minutes later

There all at the cash register and Luke gives each of them $30 (so they can mix it with there money)

Lorelai gives them $35 each 

They all go outside and they pack the bags in the car, before they go in they talk to figure out who should go in the LCBO

Lorelai- we could let the kids have alcohol; because they are going to be responsible we've known them all there life

Luke-I know but to me they're still to young

Jess- if it's any consolation, we will be very responsible

Rory- yeah we may not even drink a lot

Lane-It's True

Dave- we promise, right guys?

Ashleigh and Tyler and Sarah and Gavin- right

Sookie- I believe them

Luke- ok what's your poison?

Jess- Hey! You saw the breakfast Club

Rory- Great Choice

Lane-Agreeable, that is the all time best movie of that decade

Dave-Don't forget Sixteen Candles

Ashleigh-Also Ferris Buellers Day Off

Tyler- Thoes are also good movies

Gavin-yeah those are all my favorite movies; I also like Pretty In Pink

Sarah- I don't Like Pretty In Pink, but I agree with the other choices

Luke- well you must be crazy Jess of course I did, it is my favorite movie

Jess- wow, you learn something new everyday

Luke- what are you talking about? You already knew that

Jess- I Know

Lorelai- so back to the question what is your poison?

Lane, Rory, Jess, Ashleigh, Tyler, Gavin, Sarah, Dave- Coolers

Lorelai- Ok so Jess, Dave, Gavin, Sarah Why don't you guys come with me, while Luke and Sookie and Jackson Go get there poison, god it is so fun to say that, it brings me back to the good old days, when life was simple and you didn't give a shit about anything you were or chose to do.

9 minutes later

Everyone comes out carrying Smirnoff ice, mikes hard, pur source, and triple black there is also beer for the guys and also there is wine.

Lorelai- Ok guys lets go before this ice cream melts

Luke- ok

They go back to the room and they put everything away then lorelai calls Sookie and asks if she just wants to relax, then go do stuff later at about 9, Sookie and Jackson both agree they want to go play tennis later.

Lorelai- ok bye guys will see you at 9

Sookie- bye sweetie

Luke- let me call to reserve the courts, do you think the kids are going to want to play

Lorelai- well let's call them first

Luke- ok, (calls Ashleigh) Hi Ashleigh

Ashleigh- Hey Luke, what can we do for you?

Luke- well lorelai and I were wondering would you guys like to join us for a game of Tennis tonight at 9?

Ashleigh- hold on I'll ask 

Puts down the phone and asks the room, Luke wants to know if we want to play tennis tonight at 9 

Tyler & Gavin-Yeah

Sarah- I want to go play pool

Ashleigh- I do too, Luke

Luke- hi 

Ashleigh-So Gavin and Tyler are going to join you, while Sarah and I are going to go play pool

Luke- ok so nine o'clock, bye Ash

Ashleigh- Bye Lucas

Tyler- do you guys want to go see the rec room

Sarah- yeah we have to see if we have to pay for anything

Ashleigh- ok let's go I got the key

Tyler- I do too

Tyler, Ashleigh, Sarah, Gavin go to the rec room, and a movie is playing it is Big Fat Liar

Ashleigh- I love this movie

Tyler- me too

Sarah- I do too

Gavin- yes, can we watch it?

All- sure

Tyler (goes to check the pool table) it is a $1 to play a game of pool

Ashleigh-Cool thank-you (kisses him deeply) they pull away after 2 minutes

Sarah- when did you become so smart

Gavin- I've always been smart, I just don't always show it, why?

Sarah- because I am happy you said, "Can we watch it" because I wanted to watch it

Gavin- wow, do I get anything for my question 

Sarah- I can think of something (she kisses him very passionately)

Tyler (after 5 minutes) don't get to excited there are children around

Gavin and Sarah pull away

Gavin- were good, ah…now

Sarah, Tyler, Ashleigh laugh

Ashleigh and Sarah sit down on the sofas curled up to their boyfriends, while they watch the movie

Back with Lorelai and Luke

Luke- Hi Rory

Rory- Hi Luke, what can I do for you?

Luke- Do you want to play tennis tonight we have a court

Lorelai- Rory! Can I talk?

Grabs the phone out of his hands

Rory- Hi mom

Lorelai- Hi daughter, so do you guys want to play tennis

Rory- No I don't and probably neither does Jess

Lorelai _(thinks to herself) _this is a sign, there probably going to have sex tonight

Rory- Mom! Mom, are you there

Lorelai- Huh, oh I am sorry yeah I am here

Rory- Where were you?

Lorelai- Just thinking, so you and Jess are out

Rory- I am let me ask Jess, Lane and Dave

Do any of you want to play tennis tonight?

Jess- no I want to go swimming in the pool

Lane- Yeah ok 

Dave- ok I am game, hey Jess after will play basketball there is a net, beside the tennis court

Jess- cool 

Rory- Mom, Jess and I are going to go swimming, but Lane and Dave are going to play tennis with you

Lorelai- ok cool, so at 9 will meet them outside

Rory- ok bye mom, say bye to Luke for me (yells to Luke) Rory say's bye

Luke walks out and say's Bye Rory

Lorelai- Luke says Bye and I say Bye I love you

Rory- Bye mom I love you too

They hang up

9 pm approaches

Lorelai, Luke, Ashleigh, Sarah, Tyler, Gavin all go to play tennis, Rory and Jess go to the swimming pool, they swim for half an hour then they go to watch some tv, they watch it and they start kissing, it becomes more passionate and more fulfilled with sexual desire.

Jess- you know we could do it right now

Rory- yeah we could or do you want to wait for our 4-year anniversary?

Jess- well they could come in, at any moment

Rory-exactly but you and I both now, that they will not be around for our 4-year anniversary

Jess- really, where are Lorelai and Luke going to be?

Rory-don't you remember?

Jess- nope…oh wait aren't they going to a management workshop for a week

Rory- Yaye! He wins a prize

Jess- oh what is my prize?

Rory- it is this _(she grabs his hands and leads him into the bedroom)_

Jess- Ok! So are we going to make love?

Rory- who knows! But what we are going to do is make out on the bed

Jess- that's cool

_They make out and the start kissing each other harder and so full of passion, then Rory is once again to summoning Jess's top off of him, she then succeeds and she then rubs her hands against his smooth but rock hard chest and then down to his six pack, Jess then starts rubbing his hands all over her back and he then wants to take her shirt off, he goes to try to and he succeeds, they stop kissing and look at each other's chests, then Rory pulls him in for another hot kiss and he then tries to unclasp her bra, he succeeds on the first try, Jess then push's Rory back on the bed and he then crawls on top of her, but without squashing her small frame, they then intensify the kiss and then they remove each others clothing and they make love._

_2 ½ hours later_

Rory and Jess are in bed in there under clothing and Rory is about to fall asleep,

Rory- Thank-you

Jess- No thank-you

Rory- I love you

Jess- I love you too, Rory Gilmore

They kiss and she then falls asleep

Jess gets on his clothing and goes in to the living room, 

He closes the bedroom door behind him, he turns on the television and starts channel surfing.

Lane and Dave walk in and Jess tells them that Rory is asleep

Lane- Hi so how was your night

Jess- it was good

Lane- I am tired, I am going to go to bed (kisses Dave) Goodnight guys 

Dave- goodnight 

Jess- goodnight

Lane knows that something good happened, she can she it on Jess's Face, tomorrow she is going to ask Rory, lane brushes her teeth and washes her face, she then goes and puts on her pj's. Lane falls asleep right away.

Dave- So…

Jess-So…?

Dave- don't play dumb I know you and Rory made love

Jess- what! That is preposterous…_(he looks at Dave and knows he is not fooling anyone) _how do you know?

Dave- Because first I can tell by your face that your happy and in love and second because you're my best friend I know you well and I know you too were planning on doing it sooner rather then later.

Jess- well I don't know what to say

Dave- how about thank-you

Jess- for what

Dave- well where do you think the 2 ½ hours came from?

Jess- What! No way

Dave- Yes way, Lorelai and Luke left to go to sleep about…um let's see…oh that's right 2hours and 40 minutes ago

Jess- really! So what did you do for 2 ½ hours?

Dave- oh that's easy we played pool and then we watched the rest of Max Keeble's Big Move with a bunch of 12 to 13 year olds

Jess- oh how sweet!

Dave- yes it was a total Kodiak moment, we were all curled up on the couch, I had little Ben on my knee and little Avery on the other side of lane and me was on the opposite side of me with Anna.

Jess- Really?

Dave-No it was just Lane

Jess- you didn't have to be gone for 2 ½ hours

Dave- well your right, we didn't but we wanted to, we wanted your first night to be special, even though the setting was as romantic as the movies, it doesn't matter because it was special in a different way.

Jess- wow, welcome to Blue Mountain Donald Etkes

Dave- ha ha very funny, so after all of this talk of sex, how was it?

Jess- it was fun 

Dave- fun…and?

Jess- it was loving, it was beautiful, it made me feel free, I felt total bliss, it felt like time stopped, I am glad that I did it with the right person, I am glad that we waited till it was the right time.

Dave-yeah! Lane and I are waiting for that perfect time and I have a feeling it may be sooner then expected.

Jess-Don't rush, it is an experience that cannot be rushed, because it is a magical, beautiful moment in one's life.

Dave-ohh…how sweet that would make a perfect hallmark card

Jess-shut-up _(he then throws the tennis ball at Dave)_

Dave-You did not just throw that tennis ball at me

Jess- what if I did what are you going to do…huh

Dave- _(grabs a tennis ball and whips it at jess) _that is what I am going to do

Jess- oh no you didn't, _he then goes to jump on Dave and try to get a few punches at him_

_Dave then decides to do the same and it becomes a fight, Jess and Dave are throwing punches, Dave then grabs Jess arms and holds them behind his back. While Dave has his arm locked on Jess's neck and the other securely holding his arms behind his back_.

Dave- what are you going to do now, huh? Yes that's what I thought, you can't do anything, I have you all tied up like a straight jacket.

Jess- you really don't want to be doing this, and only you would know stuff about straight jackets, actually that's not true there's Lorelai.

Dave- wow, jess that was low, you know better then to bad mouth lorelai, especially when your dating her daughter and also having sexual intercourse with her.

Jess- sexual intercourse? What are you 40 giving the sex talk to teens

Dave- you should not of said that _(he then pulls harder on Jess's arms)_ how do you like that

Jess- actually I like it very much, because it gives me the chance to do this _(sticks his right foot behind Dave's left leg and pushes, so it gets Dave to let go of his hands then in one swift move, jess headlocks Dave)_

Jess- my, my, how the tables have turned, so Dave how does it feel?

Dave- well…like a bitch but I could get out of this

Jess- oh yeah

Dave-yeah!  It is a synch

Jess- oh yeah! Let's see you get out of this

Dave- ok…I'll do it this way _(goes to grab Jess's hands) but realizes that it isn't going to work) ok how about this Dave does this weird hop thing (like a hackie sack move) and he kicks in Jess's leg with his right leg Jess falls over in pain and Dave gets worried._

Dave- Oh my god man are you ok, I am soo….

Jess then kicks Dave down to the ground

Dave- Ow!

Jess- paybacks a bitch, truce (sticks out his right hand)

Dave- you really think I am going to give up that easy _(Dave and Jess are on the ground and Dave jumps on top of him and starts pounding on him)_

Jess- no _sorry (jess then punches Dave in the face with a right hook and it hits him in the eye, Dave then stops wailing on Jess and is holding his left eye)_ shit! Dude I am soo sorry, I didn't mean to get you in the eye; he goes to get ice for Dave's eye.

Dave- No dude it's ok, he then gives Jess a left hook in the right eye 

Jess- shit! You know we are going to have bruises right? _(He goes to go get ice for himself)_

You see Jess and Dave sitting on the couch with ice on their eyes

Dave- Hey if it makes me look like a bad boy, then it's all good

Jess- Dude, you're a skater, the bad boy persona is not needed

Dave- true! Could you imagine "Dave is a bad boy skater dude"?

Jess- Actually, I can't because that is so lame it would just show that you got into a fight with fellow skaters

Dave- ok that's cool I like that

Jess- so do I, what time is it?

Dave- 12

Jess- r u tired

Dave- no, you know me I go to bed at 1

Jess- yeah so do I, do you want to channel surf

Dave- ok _(he grabs the remote out of Jess's hands)_

Jess- not this again, we already have black eyes I am not going to fight you over a remote

Dave- why not are you chicken?

Jess- no _(he then punches Dave in the arm really hard, which causes him to drop the remote)_

_Dave punches Jess in the arm and he then drop the remote also _

Jess- dude, you're a good fighter

Dave- thanks, but sweet-talking, isn't going to make me give in

Jess- there has to be another way, we could solve this

Dave- flip a coin

Jess- ok do you have a coin

Dave- yeah here you go, will do it 2 times, you go first because your birthday is after mine

Jess- ok but it doesn't make sense

Dave- why not?

Jess- because were 3 days apart, yours it on July 1 and mine is on July 3, but I call tails

Dave- then that leaves me with heads

Jess flips the coin and it lands on Heads

Dave- Yes, my turn (he flips the coin and it lands on Tails)

Jess- my turn (he flips the coin and it lands on Tails)

Dave- now it's mine (he flips the coin and it lands on Heads)

Jess- 2 out of 3

Dave- no here you take it, but find something good on 

Jess- he flips channels and then he gets to power shift on Much Music…Cool?

Dave-Cool

Jess- you should really trust me, considering we have everything in common

Dave- not everything

Jess- you're right, you like sushi and I don't

Dave- also you don't like surfing and I do 

Jess- it's not that I don't like surfing, it's just I don't know how to do it and I probably am never going to be able to try it.

Dave- never say never. I could always teach you, like I taught you how to skateboard; now you're a pro at it

Jess- one day, you can teach me how to surf, also you like sailing and I don't, you like comic books and I don't

Dave- don't even bother, we don't have everything in common, but it is still different then what some friendships are like

They watch TV and they go to bed at 1am 

Jess goes to brush his teeth and then he goes to bed, he says goodnight to Dave, he then cuddles up to Rory

Dave goes to brush his teeth, he then goes and cuddles up with Lane, they all are sleeping

August 24 (Sunday)

Jess wakes up at 10:30, he goes upstairs to Dave, and he crawls on to the bed, next to Dave

Jess- Oh Dave make love to me (girl voice)

Dave- Huh, ok lane, but …Huh Jess…what…Jess, oh my god dude like what are you doing

Jess- I am waking you up and it looks like I succeed

Dave- that's very funny, but it didn't work

Jess- dude, it totally worked

Dave- no it didn't, and if it were to work, there wouldn't be any proof

Jess- so your actually admitting it did work

Dave- you're twisting my words around _(he then punches Jess in the arm, and he runs down the stairs)_

Jess- yeah that's right you better run _(starts running after Dave)_

Dave- you can't get me

Jess- oh no, will see about that

Dave- yeah! Bring it

Jess catches Dave and starts pounding him, then Dave starts pounding on Jess, then Rory comes out of the bedroom.

Rory- Jess Maraino and David Ridlesyki, you better stop this instance, or else I will make your lives a living hell and what happened to your eyes

Jess and Dave look up at Rory, while they are still holding on to each other with their arms raised

Dave- we got in to a fight last night

Jess- it was an accident

Dave- yeah _(they agree and they start fighting again)_

Rory- Guys stop now or else

Jess- Dude, she is serious, especially since she hasn't had coffee yet

Dave- I know but I don't want to

Jess- well you know how she is when she doesn't have her coffee, she is like a hurricane that knocks over everything in sight

Rory- Oh so are going to regret saying that _(she walks up to Jess and starts tickling him)_

Jess- _(between laughs)_ Dave help me

Rory- Dave don't help him or your next 

Dave- sorry dude, but this is what you get for punching me in the face first

Jess- fine, see if your going to still be my best friend

Dave- whatever

Jess is getting tickled by Rory (you see Lane coming behind Dave she starts tickling him)

Dave- what…no…lane…stop _(between laughs)_

Rory and Lane are tickling Jess and Dave

Jess- see if you helped before, this wouldn't be happening

Dave- shut up

_Jess and Dave look at each other, then Jess has a smirk on his face he mouths to Dave "let's tickle them back"_ _(Rory and Lane are oblivious to this) Dave mouths back "on then count of three" jess nods his head "3…2…1" Jess then flips Rory on her back and starts tickling her, Dave does the same._

Rory- No…stop…Jess

Lane- Dave…stop…please

Rory and Lane- will do anything please stop

Jess and Dave look at each other and agree 

Dave- anything

Rory- anything 

Jess and Dave- fine! _(They stop) _

Lane- what do you want?

Jess- we want _(looks at Dave, Dave mouths Kiss and movies of our choice, Jess agrees)_

Dave- we want a kiss 

Jess- and a movie of our choice to watch tonight, you two have no say in what we pick

Lane- the kiss yes

Rory- the movie no, 

Lane- no deal

Dave- then we tickle you again, which is worse?

Jess- tickle war that we will win or 

Dave- a movie of our choice that you have to watch for a few hours

Jess- it's your choice, choose wisely

Dave- very wisely

Jess goes in to the kitchen to make coffee, he then goes back on the couch where Rory and Dave and Lane are watching Recess

Dave- times up, what do you choose?

Rory and Lane are staring at each other and are silent

Jess-well?

Lane- Fine choose the freakin movie

Dave and Jess high five each other-Awesome!

Jess- good choice ladies

Dave- totally 

Lane- I hate you _(sticks out her tongue at Dave)_

Rory- me too _(and does the same thing as Lane)_

Jess- I am hurt especially since last night you said you love me 

Rory _(blushes)_ I was caught up in the moment

Dave- I don't care if you hate me

Lane is surprised 

Lane- fine, I don't care that you don't care that I hate you

Dave- good 

Jess- fine, too bad you're never going to get it from me ever again

Rory _(has a look of disbelief on her face, no I want the sex god says it to herself)_ fine, that's ok then there is less of a chance for me getting pregnant

Jess is shocked 

Jess- well I am glad, we got that cleared up, it's good to know that you wont get pregnant if you don't sleep with me, but god for bid you sleep with me, you may end up being pregnant, then who knows maybe I'll end up like Liz and Jimmy and fuck up our Childs life. (Jess walks away)

Rory- _(is shocked)_ what the hell just happened

Dave- I am going to go check on him _(walks to go outside to catch up with Jess)_

Lane- are you ok?

Rory- no I am serious what the hell-just happened, I thought it was all a joke, I thought we were just playing a game

Lane-well you did say that if you sleep with him, he would get you pregnant

Rory- I meant sex in general, if I don't have sex at all I wont get pregnant, I am not going to have sex with anyone else, but him, I love him, he is my present and my future also my past, even though we were 14 he is still my past, but were did the family thing come from?

Lane- I guess he just thinks that he might do that to you, because there is a saying that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Rory- I c I have to be alone

Lane- Rory, are you ok?

Rory- I am…I need to be alone, excuse me _(goes in to her room and closes the door, you then see Rory crying)_

Lane blows out air full of frustration, her two best friends are upset and she cannot figure out a way to help them

Scene opens up to Jess and Dave sitting on the grass across the street from the tennis court (there is a little kids playground set there)

Dave- so?

Jess- so?

Dave- what's up, what happened in there?

Jess- I have no clue, all I know is that one-minute were joking then the next it became serious and everything just went downhill form there

Dave- well…what were the jokes and what was serious to you?

Jess- well the stuff that was in the form of joking was that; I hate you, and the whole caught up in the moment thing and you're never going to get it from me again thing.

Dave- and the other stuff in the form of seriousness

Jess- the pregnant thing, why would she say that there is a less chance of her getting pregnant if we don't have sex

Dave- do you honestly believe she meant it in that way?

Jess- I don't know, but I took as she did and then I thought that what if I end up like Jimmy and Liz, then I would be abandoning our child and fucking up his or her life, like mine is or was and that scares the shit out of me, because I do not want my child to be in that situation because the only person that I could give my child to would be Rory and I wouldn't be able to bear doing that to the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, because then it makes everything we have going on know, like it isn't important to me and the fours years were just a game, do you know what I mean?

Dave- yes I do, and all I have to say is that first, you are better then Jimmy and Liz and they don't even matter because Jimmy was never there and Liz had you till you were 8 and yes she fucked you up, but it wasn't the worst thing ever because you got out soon and that means that could of inflicted worse then what had received, you could have brain damage from the cocaine, you could have fetal alcohol syndrome, or could be dead from her boyfriends, but you survived all those obstacles because people were watching out for you, and because god knew that if you could survive that certain part of you life, then you could survive anything else thrown to you, second you love Rory and you would never ever hurt her, you rather die then hurt her, you are her life, just like she is yours, Jess you are going to be an excellent parent someday, you have a lot to teach your future child and watch him or her grow up and experience the full thrill of life even if you still want them to be your little baby girl or little baby boy.

Jess- wow, you are totally right, but what are you going to say to me, when Rory actually gets pregnant?

Dave- nothing, because you wont need a talk because what I said today, will always be remembered for when the time actually comes

Jess- yea, thank-you I appreciate it _(Manley hugs Dave)_ I should go to Rory, you coming

Dave- yes I am, I haven't received my kiss from Lane yet 

Jess and Dave go back to the house and Lane hears the door open and looks at Lane, she points her head towards the bedroom door, jess mouths thank-you and lane says no problem, jess walks towards the bedroom door and knocks there is no answer so he opens it and Rory turns around to look who it is, she sees it Jess and turns around again, Jess's heart is breaking because he saw her eyes and cheeks and noticed they were red from crying.

Jess- Rory can we talk please

Scene goes back to lane and Dave who are walking out of the house, scene goes back to Rory and Jess.

Rory is silent

Jess- fine, I'll talk, I am so sorry I didn't mean to spaz like that

Rory- that's the problem! Where did the spaz come from?

Jess- I took it as why would you say there is a less chance of you getting pregnant if you had sex with me, and then I thought of Jimmy and Liz and how they fucked up my life, and I wouldn't want to do that to you, because it would kill me, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I wouldn't want to hurt you the way jimmy and Liz hurt me, If I ever did that then it would make me feel like these years that we have been together have only been a game and you would probably end up thinking that also, and it would kill you.

Rory- all I meant was sex in general, If I don't have sex at all I wont get pregnant I am not going to have sex with anyone else but you, I love you, you are my past, present, and future, and then that leads to me not having any children to watch grow up and that would suck because I hope to one day have little devils like me and you, and we watch them grow up, we are the first to experience what they are going through, we are there to watch them get hurt or there first break-up's, (she gets up to go wrap her arms around Jess's waist) and to see them win there first basket-ball game, or any other sport, we are there to pass down are wisdom, we are there to see them experience grade school and high school, maybe even collage if were lucky that they go to one close to us, so you see Jess me and you are going to experience all that with our future children, and then you and I are going to grow old together and watch our babies have babies of there own, so Mr.Maraino you are going to be an excellent husband and father and grandfather someday, we are going to live in a big house, next to Dave and Lane of course, where we can have extra rooms for mom and Luke and there kids, also our friends and there kids as well, we are going to have a white picked fence and a driveway that will be full of memories by the time we die, like first steps, first bike rides, first sports lessons, first kiss, _J-not if I can do anything about that, R- sorry but you cannot fully control that situation it is inevitable that it is going to happen, now let me finish, J-sorry continue, R-thank-you_, there first prom photo's, there first driving lessons, there first going away to college experience, when they have the car packed and the drive to go away, they are excited so much that they don't realize they are actually going to miss this place that is so full of memories, that is overtaken by complete bliss to finally get away from the parentials, and there are me and you who are so proud of them that it hurts that there going to be distances away from the nest that is there one and only home.

Jess- why I actually am excited about our future and I am so sorry for freaking out on you, earlier 

Rory- no worries, all is good just next time at least try to talk to me, so we don't have a big fight again

Jess- I will try my hardest Mrs. Maraino

Rory- were not married yet, but I like the way that sounds

Jess- I was just testing it out for future use

Rory- oh I c, did it pass

Jess- with flying colors _(he goes to kiss her deeply, it ends up being so deep that after that kiss was ignited they made love for 2 ½ hours) _

Rory and Jess then got ready, it was now about 2:30, Luke and Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson, were at the beach, they left this morning, Ashleigh, Tyler, Sarah, Gavin all were at the pool and they then went to go play pool after they went swimming now Lane and Dave, went to go join them at the pool table, now Rory and Jess were on there way to the rec room, Rory and Jess go make the bed, they then get the key to the place.

(Jess has his hand wrapped around Rory's waist and she has her hands wrapped around his)

Rory- so what movies are we watching tonight?

Jess- you know I haven't yet talked to Dave about that, but I assure you that you will not be disappointed in our choices, I promise.

Rory- well then, I will take your word for it

Jess- thank-you

Rory- no problem _(she kisses him on the cheek)_

Jess then stops and he kisses her on the lips

I love you

R- I love you too Dodger

Rec Room

Rory- Hi guys

Ashleigh- we heard about your fight, are you guys ok now

Jess- yes we are

Gavin- good, were glad because we look up to you two

Jess-really!

Sarah-yup, we want our relationship to be as full of love as yours is

Tyler- yea, but were happy that everything worked out for you two

Jess- well thank-you it is much appreciated, and you both have the kind of relationships that our full of love, it will progress over the years

Rory- we promise

Dave- so guys do you want to play pool or keep making hallmark cards

Jess looks at Dave and smirks, Dave smiles back

Tyler- let's play, so who wants to go first?

Dave- you four go

Ashleigh- are you guys sure?

Jess- positive, we could watch rugrats in Paris, while you play

Sarah- ok

Ashleigh, Tyler, Sarah, Gavin all start playing 

Lane, Dave, Jess, Rory go sits on the couch

Lane- so did you guys make up

Rory- yes, we talked and we actually figured out what I was actually saying

Jess- yes we did, Dave man you should see my future it is perfect and I am no longer scared

Dave- well congratulations, so looks like I wont need to talk to you again

Jess- nope, but I will always now that if I do need talking to you'll be right there to get rid of my stupidity and fear.

Dave- Hell yeah

Lane and Rory look at each other

Lane- what are you two talking about?

Jess- never mind

Dave- so what is your future like?

Rory- I started it by explaining what I meant, when I said that pregnancy statement, and then I added in this 

You are going to be an excellent husband and father and grandfather someday, we are going to live in a big house, next to Dave and Lane of course, where we can have extra rooms for mom and Luke and there kids, also our friends and there kids as well, we are going to have a white picked fence and a driveway that will be full of memories by the time we die, like first steps, first bike rides, first sports lessons, first kiss, 

Rory- then Jess said not if I can do anything about it, like a true parent with a teenager and then I responded with the situation may be out of his hands, then I said

There first prom photo's, there first driving lessons, there first going away to college experience, when they have the car packed and the drive to go away, they are excited so much that they don't realize they are actually going to miss this place that is so full of memories, that is overtaken by complete bliss to finally get away from the parentials, and there are me and you who are so proud of them that it hurts that there going to be distances away from the nest that is there one and only home.

Rory- that is what I said

Lane- oh Dave, were going to be neighbors with Jess and Rory

Dave- good I can't wait, and then I can help Jess teach his son how to play sports

Jess- I will help teach yours how to play baseball, cause you suck at baseball

Dave- if you don't shut-up I am going to give you another black eye

Jess- is that a threat?

Dave- nope it's a fact

Rory and Lane- Stop!!

Jess and Dave- sorry

Lane- so in other news what movie are we forced to watch because tickle wars suck ass

Rory- LANE!

Lane- what I am full of hostility

Dave- well don't fret it, you may actually like the movies we choose, right Jess

Jess- right

Tyler- Guys it's your turn

Dave- ok 

Jess- so what time do you want to do this movie night at?

Dave- I was thinking at 4pm, we could go watch the movies

Jess- cool

Rory and Lane- ok 

Tyler- here you go (hands the pool stick to Jess)

Jess- thanks, so what are you four up tonight?

Sarah- were going to play tennis at 9, why?

Dave- do you want to have a movie night with us, it starts at 4 and ends at 130 am

Gavin- were in, now go play before someone grabs the table

Rory, Lane, Dave, Jess play pool and they end at 340 Jess and Dave goes to get the movies, while Rory and Lane go to get the snacks, Tyler and Gavin, Sarah and Ashleigh go bye starbucks coffee's.

Jess- so do you want to put are money together?

Dave- ok

Front desk lady- what can I help you with?

Jess- I would like to rent videos 

FDL- are you going to charge it to the room or are going to pay with cash

Dave- cash

FDL- ok and what is your room number?

Jess- 219

FDL- Mr. Danes

Jess- yes

FDL- ok good, I need you to sign here (has a sheet of paper and it's the bill for the movies, it is going to be attached to the final actual bill) ok good, so what did you want?

Dave- Remember The Titans, Zoolander, XXX, Billy Madison, 100 Girls

Jess- and The Waterboy, Ace Ventura Pet Detective, Ace Ventura Nature Calls, and For Rory and Lane choice Cruel Intentions

FDL- ok, here you go, that will be $20 (she hands them a bag)

(Dave accepts it) (Jess gets out $10 and Dave hands him $10) he hands the money to the woman, Thank-you, have a goodnight 

FDL- you too, goodbye

Jess- goodnight

Jess and Dave walk out of the front desk area they go outside and they walk down the steps.

Dave- good choices

Jess- yes they are, I think Lane and Rory will be happy with our choices

Someone beeps the horn behind them, they look and it Rory, Lane, Tyler, Ashleigh, Sarah, Gavin, Jess and Dave move aside and Tyler drives by, he goes to Rory, Jess, Lane's and Dave's loft, Lane stops and Dave and Jess climb in.

Rory- so what did you get?

Jess- were not telling

Dave- our lips are sealed

Lane- please

Dave-no 

Rory- will give you a cookie

Jess- I don't want one, right now, ill wait till we watch the movies

They park at the loft and they all get out Lane and Rory head to the trunk and they take out at least 10 bags.

Dave- here will help

Jess and Dave grab some bags

Dave- did you buy the whole grocery store? (Rory and Lane didn't hear them)

Jess- really, I was that thinking that, dude do you think were psychic 

Dave- dude, that would be awesome, but no

Jess- oh that sucks; we would have a good sum of money in our pockets.

Dave- yeah, maybe if all else fails in our lives, with career decisions then we can look in to a future of psychics.

Jess- agree

They get in to the apartment and they put things away, they leave out cookies, chips, candy, and chocolate.

Rory and Lane are looking at the selection of movies

Rory- oh my god cruel intentions, that is soo cool

Lane, Ashleigh, Sarah- Awesome

Tyler-Zoolander, cool

Gavin-Billy Madison, 100 Girls

Rory-Jess um-good selection (low voice)

Jess-excuse me, I didn't hear you, what did you say?

Rory- fine be like that I said GOOD SELECTION! There did you hear me now

Jess- well the yelling helped, but you should learn to trust me

Lane- are you going to put me through the same thing as Jess did with Rory?

Dave- yes…yes I am

Lane- fine! GOOD SELECTION

Dave- shit, you scream loud, yet you walk so quiet, what is up with that

Lane- it is the Kim's flaw, but it has gotten us far for hundreds of years

Dave- well good I am glad, but it still made me become deaf in one ear

Lane- oh I am sorry baby, would you like me to kiss it better

Dave- no but you can kiss me on the lips

Lane- ok (she kisses him)

Tyler, Ashleigh, Gavin, and Sarah all begin to clap

Dave- why are you clapping?

Tyler- because that was the best drama movie, I have seen

Jess throws popcorn at Tyler

Ashleigh- guys stop, lets watch the movies

Dave- ok 

They all sit down and watch the movies

9pm

Tyler- guys it's been fun but we have to go

Dave- ok, well will see you

Ashleigh- we may stop by later, but if were not here by 1005, then were not going to show up

Dave- ok

A, T, S, G- bye 

R, L, D, J-bye

So they watch movies till 130, they all go to sleep

Next Morning @ 1030

Sookie and Jackson, Ashleigh, Tyler, Gavin and Sarah are all going to go home today, they are outside in front of Sookie's place

Dave- well guys do you have everything?

Ashleigh-we do

Sookie- so do we honey

Jess- well I guess will see you when we get back to Toronto

Gavin- yup

Lorelai- bye guys have a safe trip home, call our cell when you get home

Tyler- ok will call you guys

Jackson-yup

Luke-bye guys

Lane-bye (she hugs Sarah and Ashleigh) Rory then does the same thing

Rory- have a fun trip home

Dave- bye man (shakes hands with Tyler and Gavin) Jess does the same'

Jess- so call when you get home

Sarah hugs Jess while Ashleigh hugs Dave, they then switch

Tyler is hugging Lane and Gavin is hugging Rory

Lorelai- bye sweetie, take care of our inn, till I come back

Sookie- of course I will, I can't wait to get back to work the beach gets boring after awhile

Lorelai- I haven't found it boring yet, but just wait I will soon

Sookie and Lorelai hug

Sookie and Luke hug

Lorelai and Jackson hug

Luke and Jackson shake hands

Sookie- bye guys

All- bye

Sookie and Jackson drive off

Lorelai- bye Ashleigh, (she hugs Ashleigh) (she does the same to Tyler, Gavin, Sarah) guys have a safe trip home and make sure you call

Tyler- we will, bye Luke (Luke and Tyler shake hands, he then shakes Gavin's he hugs Ashleigh and Sarah)

Luke- bye guys

All- bye 

Ashleigh, Tyler, Sarah, Gavin drive off

Lorelai- so Jess, Dave the black eye, which is still there but almost gone, where did it come from?

Dave- ahh

Jess- well we got in to a fight with the Wasaga Beach Crew

Dave- we totally got a few hits in, it was great

Luke- Why not, try the truth now?

Dave- fine

Jess- we got in to a fight

Luke- ok continue, who did you fight?

Jess and Dave- each other

Luke- what?

Lorelai- what did you fight about?

Dave- the uh…television remote

Luke- you gave each other a black eye over a remote control

Dave- pretty much

Luke- that is stupid

Jess- yes, but oh well, it is fun being stupid, and we were thinking why not live up to the same excuse that other teenagers around the world claim to be

Dave- exactly, hey jess we are know part of the teenager race, isn't it cool

Jess- yes it is

Lorelai- you say I belong in an institution, I think you are poorly mistaken buddy

Jess- very funny

Lorelai- that's thing that was full of seriousness 

Jess- whatever! He walks away

Dave- bye guys (walks away)

Lane- so what are you guys doing today?

Lorelai- we are going to go to the beach, you interested?

Rory- in all honesty, yes but I only want to go for 3 hours

Luke- we were only going for 3 hours anyways, then we were going to watch movies we rented

Lane- we rented movies to 

Luke- oh yeah what did you get?

Rory- Remember the titans, Zoolander, cruel intentions, XXX, Billy Madison, the Waterboy, Ace Ventura pet detective, ace Ventura nature calls, what did you rent?

Lorelai- we rented Mr. Deeds, dirty dancing, how to loose a guy in 10 days, pretty woman 

Lane- want to have a movie night tonight?

Lorelai- yeah 

Lane- so we go to the beach for 3 hours then we watch movies all night long

Lorelai- cool so lets meet here in 5 minutes

Rory- ok 

5 minutes later – beach 

Jess and Rory brought there Laptops, to the beach Jess is playing games and writing, while Rory is reading Fan Fiction, she is also searching the net for information on her future wedding, she is currently downloading music and she is also writing an email to her grandparents, who are traveling all through Europe.

Lorelai- Jess, Rory will you two come in for a swim

Rory- ok (she starts to put her laptop aside)

Lorelai- yeah, Jess are you game?

Dave- no he's chicken shit

Jess- no I am not

Dave- really prove it

Jess- ok fine (he puts his laptop down)

Lane- Luke are you coming?

Luke- no not yet, I stay here and watch the stuff

Lorelai- ok but I expect you to come in later

Luke- no problem

Lorelai, Rory, Dave, Lane, Jess all go in to the water, they go far away from the beach

Lorelai- So Rory, how have you been?

Rory- fine

Lorelai- really? That's good anything happen that is interesting in the past 4 days

Rory- mom, what are you getting at?

Lorelai- why do you assume, I am getting at anything?

Rory-because I know you, when you're assuming you have this tone in your voice

Lorelai- oh really, wow! We learn new things everyday

Rory- see there's the tone

Lorelai- huh

Rory- just say it, will you

Lorelai- why didn't you tell me, you and Jess where going to have sex, you promised you would tell me, when you think it was going to happen

Rory- so you're not actually mad at the fact that we are making love, your mad I didn't tell you?

Lorelai- well yes I was mad, you didn't tell me, but I already knew that you were going to make love

Rory- then what is this about?

Lorelai- I don't know, just your still the 5 year old little girl to me, and you are only 17, what if you could of saved the first time, for someone who you are going to spend the rest of your life with.

Rory- Mom…I did save my first time for someone I am going to spend the rest of my life with, that person is Jess and He feels the same way about me.

Lorelai- really?

Rory- ask him yourself, I love you and no matter what I will always be your little girl _(kisses her mom's cheek, and runs to go meet lane)_

Jess and Dave are talking

Jess- do the girls; not look hot in their bikinis 

Dave- yes they do, so are you having fun?

Jess- Hell yeah, I've had a lot of fun, especially the fight you and I got in to that was a blast

Dave- yeah, maybe one day we could have another one

Jess- so anyways are you having a blast?

Dave- yes I am, I love this place

Jess- yeah so do I, we should make it a habit of coming down here every summer

Dave- agreed 

Jess- so are you and Lane going to make love yet?

Dave- well I am not sure, I may have to get back to you on that

Jess- (nods his head) so I will race you

Dave- ok you are on (runs after Jess) 

Meanwhile Luke is on Jess's Laptop, he is online at a Bluenile.com for a Platinum Four-Prong Solitaire Setting with Princess .3-Carat Diamond ring to surprise Lorelai with 

Luke orders it and then he gets it sent to the lodge, and he is going to give it to lorelai tonight, while the movie night is going on 

Dave and Jess catch up to Lane, Rory, and Lorelai

Dave- so what is everyone talking about?

Lorelai- we were talking about, you Jess

Jess- me, why me, what is so interesting about me?

Lane- we were trying to tell Lorelai that you do love Rory and you do really care for her and that you guys didn't screw up by making love.

Jess- ah I get it, and I don't know what Lane and Rory had said in my defense but I assure Ms.Gilmore I do love Rory and She means the world to me, I am never going to leave her and I am never going to hurt her, so I hope you believe me, but if not then you will realize that I really do love her, in a matter of time, I will prove to all of those in doubt that Rory Gilmore holds the key to my heart

Rory- just like Jess holds the key to mine

Lorelai- ok

Jess-ok?

Lorelai-ok I believe you, but I swear if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and tear off your limbs and then sell them on the black market

Jess- I promise will not ever come to that (kisses Rory)

Rory- I love you

Jess- I love you too

Dave- we love you man, (he goes to hug Jess) 

Jess- I love you too man, you too Lane (Lane joins in to the hug, that Rory, Jess, and Dave are all in)

Lorelai- Hey what about me, you love me too right?

Rory- Yes, we do mom (she pulls Lorelai in for the hug)

Jess, Lane, Dave- yea

Lorelai- this reminds me of the song by Elton John 

Lane- which one

Lorelai- the one in Lion King

Dave- Can you feel the love tonight?

Lorelai- yeah that one, do any of you remember how it goes?

Jess- No!

Dave- nope

Lane- I do

Rory- me too

Lorelai- let's sing it

"Can You Feel The Love Tonight"  
  
There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

Jess- Wow! You 3 have great voices

Dave- huh! Oh, yeah you guys were like on key and everything

Jess- you guys should be like in a band or something

Dave- lol, we are in a band

Lane- yes we are, hey Dave maybe I should start singing

Dave- What!

Lane- you just said I was a good singer

Dave- we already have a singer

Jess- (whispers to Dave) dude, keep it cool 

Dave- right will see first we have to clear that up with Ryan and Julie

Lane- I understand 

Lane and Rory, start heading back on to the beach

Lorelai follows them 

Jess- that was close

Dave- yeah it was, now you know why I never chose Lane to be a singer

Jess- I understand that, and I accept that but we cannot lie to her all the time

Dave- I know, but I can't tell her, that she is a better drummer then a singer it would kill her

Jess- play it out, see if you can keep it going till you figure out a way to tell her the truth

Dave- ok thanks man 

Jess- no problem 

While Dave and Jess are talking and walking back to there spot

Lane- I am waiting for the day that he decides to be a man and actually tell me I am a horrible singer 

Rory- you know that he is lying so he doesn't hurt you

Lorelai- what are you two talking about? Why did you ask Dave, if you can sing if you know you are a bad singer?

Rory- oh right mom doesn't know?

Lorelai- know what?

Rory- should I tell her or you?

Lane- you should, you can probably explain it better to her then I can 

Rory- you sure?

Lorelai- will one of you just tell me?

Rory- ok keep your pants on

Lorelai- Dirty!

Rory- (rolls her eyes) so lane had an idea, she is going to see how much Dave loves her.

Lorelai- how?

Rory- I was getting to that

Lorelai- I am sorry continue! 

Rory- thanks; she is going to put Dave through some tests (I am not going to explain every way they get the points, but they for sure are getting all Yes's)

Lorelai- like what?

Lane- well here are the questions…

Number 1- Is Dave calm and patient with me? A) When he is tired and irritated or depressed B) Is he calm and patient when I am being difficult or unreasonable.

Number 2- Does Dave look for ways of being constructive? A) Does Dave look for ways to encourage me B) foes Dave build up my sense of security and self-worth rather than tearing it down.

Number 3- Is Dave possessive? A) Does Dave allow me freedom of thought and Action B) does Dave freely share his time and worldly possessions with me.

Number 4- is Dave not anxious to impress; does not have to have inflated idea's of his own importance? A) Does Dave not try to hide his flaws or weaknesses from me B) Does Dave Deeply share his innermost feeling with me, even when doing so might make him look weak or foolish C) during a disagreement is Dave only interested in achieving a mutual understanding, rather then "winning"

Number 5- Does Dave have good manners? A) Does he show respect and courtesy to me B) Does he not shout or threaten me C) Does he not use hurt or vulgar words towards me D) Does he not say things that threaten my sense of security or self-worth E) does Dave not belittle my intelligence.

Lorelai- and how do you calculate if he passed and is really in love with you?

Lane-well, score 1 point for each yes, then that means he gets 29 which means that it is agape love, if it is between 21 and 28 it is a strong unconditional love that we share, if it is 19-20 it is strong, but somewhat conditional, 18 or less means less is conditional love (you do right by me or I do right by you or vice versa)

Lorelai- why I want to test out this love test on Luke

Lane- it would be a cool idea, especially if he decides to get more serious with you

Rory- I think I want to do this on Jess, because our next step would be marriage, I want to make sure my heart is right.

Lane- we should all do this test

Lorelai- where did you get this test?

Lane- the bible at church they gave it to us, and I decided why not if I like Rory am going to spend the rest of my life with Dave, then why not test God's theory and see if I am really in the category of True Love.

Rory- I agree I think this would be cool, but we cannot tell the guys

Lane & Lorelai- agreed 

Rory- this is going to be fun

Dave and Jess catch up to Rory, Lorelai and Lane

Dave- what are you three chatting about?

Lorelai-um…ponies 

Rory- yeah and how much it's every girl's dream to have one.

Jess- you want a pony that is so cute (he kisses her cheek) maybe one I'll get you one (Rory thinks to herself 1 point for Jess) 

Dave- my mother use to own a horse ranch, then she sold it to her neighbor Mrs.Brinkston, If you girls would like to go, see the horses and ride them, then I will get my mother to get in touch with Mrs.Brinkston, Jess would you like to go?

Jess- actually I would, I have always loved horses and plus I kind of want to ride one, it looks like fun, and not mention it is something that will allow me to spend more of my time with Rory!

Dave- excellent! When we get back I will talk to my mother and see if we can make plans to go after school or something?

Lorelai- I want to come to, Dave can I Pwease come to see the horsies (little kids voice)

Dave- yes, you may Lorelai

Lorelai- Yaye! (Runs to hug Dave) thank-you I luv you

Rory- hey!

Lorelai- you too, I love all of you (she goes to hug them all at the same time) 

Luke- hey! (Goes to kiss lorelai) why are we all smiling?

Jess- Dave is going to take all of us, to the horse ranch his family use to own, and we are all going to ride horses, Do you want to come?

Luke- yeah I'll come, but I am not sure I want to ride a horse?

Lorelai- why?

Luke- well I am scared of horses, I am scared I am going to fall off and loose consciousness, and I am not really looking for that to happen.

Dave- don't worry, they are not going to hurt you and I promise that we will all be there to help

Luke- really?

Lorelai- really, don't you understand we all love you, we don't want to see you hurt

Luke- thank-you guys, I appreciate it

Lane- ok guys, do you guys want to dry off and get going after?

Dave- well what do we do when we get back to the rooms?

Luke- I have an idea, lets go play pool and then rent movies to watch

Lorelai- my goodness I totally rubbed off on you

Luke- so! Is that supposed to be a bad thing?

Lorelai- I guess not (she kisses him)

Luke- I love you

Lorelai- I love you too, Lukey

Rory- so we are leaving on Aug 30 then we go back to school

Jess- yes how exciting we get to see the same teachers, we get to experience the thrill of going back

Dave- you could at least act a bit happy, you get to go back to the baseball team, and hockey team.

Rory- and we get to go back to volleyball

Lane- don't forget Dave, you can go back to the hockey team also and you get to see the guys again.

Dave- I know but I still am not a hundred percent fan of school it is so boring

Jess- why are you complaining you still excel at the schoolwork you get 80's

Dave- dude, you get 75's were 5 marks apart

Jess- yeah I know, I am just tired I am sorry I am getting all edgy

Lorelai- do you guys want to go it is 1:30, I also want to get out of the sun

Dave- can we?

Lorelai- who wants to go raise their hands

All raise their hands 

Jess- preparing us for class Lorelai?

Lorelai- huh! Oh no it was just easier  

Luke- ok everyone let's start getting stuff packed up

5 minutes later, everyone is in the car

Dave- so do you guys want to go shower maybe relax for half an hour then play pool then will go rent video's then will eat dinner while we rent video's

Luke- excellent suggestion 

Jess- ok will meet at the rec room at 2:35, ok?

Lorelai- ok bye guys

Lane, Rory, Dave, Jess- Bye

Back at the teens loft

Dave- so there are 2 showers, Lane, Rory why don't you take them

Rory- ok thanks 

Lane- ok I love you

Jess- how respectable, so do you want to watch the tube?

Dave- ok, do you want a drink

Jess- yeah sure thanks

Dave gives Jess a water bottle

Dave- no problem

Jess turns on the TV show Higher Ground

Dave- I love this show, it reminds me so much of the real world

Jess- I totally agree, I really feel bad for some of these people, especially Scott, his stepmother is a total bitch, to go through what he went through, it would kill me.

Dave- I am in total agreement with you, who the hell gets pleasure out of what she did to Scott

Jess- It is so true

Rory comes out of the bathroom

Higher Ground I love that show, it is so real to some people 

Jess- we were just saying we feel bad for Scott, and that I would kill myself if I went through what he is going through

Dave- exactly

Rory- so Jess you can go shower if you want

Jess- thank-you, I will at the commercial 

(Lane walks down the stairs) what are you watching?

Dave- Higher Ground

Lane- I love that show

Jess- do you guys want something to drink?

Rory- water

Lane- me too thanks

Jess hands them a water bottle

Rory- thanks babe

Dave and Jess go shower quickly, they come downstairs and the show is 15 minutes in

Dave goes to get more water and then he hands everyone water

Jess, Lane, Rory- thanks

They watch Higher Ground and then the realize it is 2:35, they start going to the pool table

Luke and Lorelai also leave at the same time

Lorelai- Hey you (to Rory)

Rory- hey mom, Luke 

Lorelai- so what did you guys do?

Dave- we watched Higher Ground

Luke- we watched that too

Lorelai- I love that show

Rory- so do all of us

Luke- I also like that show

Lorelai- so everyone, you ready to get your buts whipped at tennis

Luke-………….. Well?

Lorelai- I realize I would usually say dirty, but right now I really don't feel like it

Luke- ok 

Dave- so what movies are we going to rent?

Lane- I want to rent The Hot Chick

Dave- I want to rent Deuces Wild

Jess- I want to rent Van Wilder 

Rory- I want to rent Stepmom

Luke- I wouldn't mind watching Gangs Of New York

Lorelai- I want to watch Casablanca

So they play pool for 1 hour and then they go rent the videos then they go watch them and they all go to bed at 2:05 am.

August 30 2003 (Saturday), Check out

They check out at 3 o'clock they were at the beach till 2, then they packed and loaded the cars, then they left and headed home, to the real world, where they start school September 2.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Toronto

August 31 Sunday @ 11am 

Lorelai and Luke went to work to make sure everything is still in order, Rory and Jess and Lane and Dave went home to unpack and do laundry, Rory said she would unpack her mother's bag and do her laundry since Lorelai isn't as good as Rory is to doing Laundry, Everyone is going to meet for Dinner at the Diner tonight, because Tyler, Ashleigh, Gavin, Sarah have news to tell Lane, Dave, Jess, Rory and Luke and Lorelai.

Rory talking on the phone to Jess, Lane, Dave

(I shall believe by Sheryl Crow is playing in the background)

**_"I Shall Believe"_**_  
  
Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe  
  
I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe  
  
Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key  
  
Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe___

Dave- so guys, we left paradise to come back to Toronto

Jess- in a way I am regretting that, but in another way it feels good to be back

Lane- I know what you mean

Rory- so do I, but it sucks because we have to get back to a schedule and we have to get back to a routine, even the parents rules

Jess- u know what, we shouldn't really Worry, because we can go back when ever we want, in the winter there is skiing 

Lane- that would be cool if we went back in the winter and summer

Dave- yeah it would, hopefully will have money

Jess- Welcome to the Dark side

Rory- yeah really

Lane- I don't understand?

Dave- it means that the Dark side is Toronto and how it is totally different then Blue Mountain, in Blue Mountain we had more freedom and we didn't have to follow time as much, but in Toronto…

Lane- it's the exact opposite

Rory- exactly!

Jess- so what do you guys think the others have to tell us?

Dave- I am not sure but I wish time would speed up because I am anxious

Rory- I Don't I am still doing Laundry

Jess- do you want me to help you

Rory- I have the situation controlled but if I need you, I will call you

Jess- Fair enough

Dave- I am cleaning my room, and then I have to go put my clothes in the dryer

Lane- I am reading the bible, and doing laundry

Dave- really, why is mama Kim making you read the bible?

Lane- well we have to go to church before I meet you guys and I am reading a passage

Dave- that sounds interesting

Lane- yeah it is but I wouldn't be doing this if we were in Blue Mountain still?

Jess- nope and I wouldn't be cleaning the apartment, then going to work at the diner for 2 hours

Rory- if we were still there then what would we be doing?

Jess- well what time is it?

Dave- 11:30 am 

Jess- we would be sleeping, we would get up have breakfast, watch tv till 12 then we would go play pool then go swimming at the pool, then watch movies

Dave- do you realize that we were Lazy there 

Jess- yeah but we do stuff all the time, so it shouldn't matter

Dave- yeah but we could have at least played a bit more football

Jess- we played 4 out of 7 times

Rory- that's a good thing at least it wasn't 0 out of 7 times

Lane- she is right you know

Dave- I know 

Jess- yeah

Rory- so what do you want to do tonight?

Dave- I don't know I kind of want to go to a party

Lane- so do I 

Rory- hey guys I have an idea, can I call you guys back

Dave, Jess, Rory- ok

Rory- bye

Rory then Calls Paris

Paris- hello 

Rory- hi, Paris

Paris- oh my god Gilmore, I ve tried to call you, where have you been?

Rory- I've been to paradise and I don't mean Hawaii 

Paris- really! Well how was it?

Rory- it was fun, I had fun a lot of fun, I never wanted to leave to come back here

Paris- yeah I know it sucks that reality had to show its ugly face, I was in Taiwan, I was helping the children and refugee's there and I am so disgusted on what this world has become, those people have nothing compared to what I have, and it is hard because you want to give them the world but you cant.

Rory- yeah it does suck that those people are actually in that situation, and we have all these things and this perception that we never have enough but they have nothing and to them a edible food is the world to them, to us it's just scrapes and it's sad that we live like in that state of mind, when some of us live in nothing

Paris- exactly, so what's up?

Rory- well I wanted to know what your up to, and also is Jamie throwing a party?

Paris- well that is why I tried to call you, I need to tell you something and here I go, I have decided to move out of the Geller Estate, and I have decided to rent an Apartment downtown, and go to school there, also yeah Jamie invited you guys it's tonight at 7 at his house.

Rory- wow! Your moving out, congratulations I wish you all the luck you can get, do you know what school you are going to?

Paris- Scarlett Heights 

Rory- wow, cool so I have to go I'll see you tonight

Paris-bye 

Rory- bye

Rory then grabs the clothes out of the dryer and adds the next load in to the dryer then she goes to get some ice cream and then she goes and puts on the music, she then calls back, Lane, Dave, Jess.

Jess- so what's up?

Rory- well I know this person, who knows a person, who is having a party tonight at 7

Dave- Paris and Jamie are having a party

Lane- really that's awesome I can't wait

Jess- well guys I have to go to work I will see you this afternoon at 3

Lane- I got to go too, bye 

Dave- bye guys 

Rory- bye I have to go too

330 pm at Dinner 

Rory calls Lorelai

Lorelai- Hi honey I am going to leave now

Rory- ok bye mom, ill see you at the diner

Lorelai- ok bye

Lorelai, Rory, Jess, Dave, Lane all at the Diner, Luke is working but is going to sit down for half an hour, 

Lorelai- Luke can you bring us coffees all around 

Luke- I love you, but it can kill you, I do not want you to die

Lorelai- I am not going to die, I've been drinking coffee since I was 14 I am now 34 and I am perfectly healthy ask Dr.Meadows if you don't believe me.

Luke- Fine  (he makes 5 cups of coffee, he then goes to the table and hands them to everyone) Here you go 5 coffee's all around (he kisses Lorelai)

Jess- Hey Dave, can you come upstairs I forgot to give you your book back, when we were at the beach.

Dave- which book was it…The Da Vinci Code 

Jess- yeah

Dave- ok

Jess- will be back

Jess and Dave Go upstairs

The girls talk about the results of the test 

Lane- so everyone, what did your guys score?

Lorelai- My Man has a perfect 29

Rory- Jess also has a 29

Lane- Dave has a 28, he just needs to be honest to me about the singing, I know he is going to tell me, the truth, so he has 29 also, how cool is that we found are True Loves we should make a toast to that, everyone refill there drinks then we will toast

Lorelai- Lucas

Luke- what can I get you?

Lorelai- a round of coffee and Sprite's 

Luke- ok be right back

Luke comes back and he hands the drinks to Lane, Rory and Lorelai, Luke walks back in to the kitchen.

Lorelai- I would like to toast to woman's intuition

Lane, Rory- cheers

Rory- I would like to toast to destiny

Lane, Lorelai- cheers

Lane- I would like to toast to True Love

Lorelai, Rory- cheers

They all drink the sprite and then they go to drink the coffee

Jess and Dave come back, and then Luke joins them, Ashleigh/Tyler, Sarah/Gavin walk in to the dinner.

Ashleigh- sorry were late

Dave- no problem, so why don't we order food

Sarah- good I am starved

Lane- ok, Tim we would like to order

Tim- what can I get you

Sarah- fries and Gravy please

Dave- burger, fries 

Tyler- same 

Ashleigh- Salad 

Rory- Bacon Burger, fries

Jess- same 

Lane- I'll have a clubhouse

Lorelai- I'll have a burger

Luke- me too, thanks Tim

Tim- no problem Mr. Danes, would you like drinks with your food?

Dave- sprite 

Lane, Rory, Lorelai- No

Jess- Sprite

Ashleigh- Water 

Sarah- Sprite 

Tyler- Coke

Gavin- Coke

Tim- ok I'll be back with your orders (walks away)

Lane- so guys what do you have to tell us?

Ashleigh- we could wait till after we eat

Rory- we want to know now

Tyler- ok, Sarah you tell them

Sarah- ok, well we have news and we hope your going to be happy for us, We are going To L.A.

 So what do you think?

Lane- Congratulations

Dave- congrats 

Jess- well I wish you luck

Rory- I am going to miss you guys

Lorelai- Wow! I hope you guys have a excellent time in LA 

Luke- congratulations will miss you

The entire crowd hugs, and shake hands, Tim brings out there food

Tim- here is your orders

All- thanks

Dave- since we are being so honest, I have to tell you something Lane

Lane- ok

Dave- I am so sorry for lying to you, but you are a bad singer

Lane – oh you know what I think I am happy with Drumming it is easier to take out my anger or frustration, when I need to.

Dave- well I am glad, we cleared the air, and I think you are an excellent Drummer

(Lane thanks him and gives him a kiss) 


	8. Chapter 8

Lorelai and Luke get up they grab the plates and start putting them in the kitchen.

Jess- who wants to go to a party tonight?

Ashleigh- I don't mind

Tyler- yeah cool 

Gavin- sure 

Sarah- I am in

Rory- yaye! Were going to a party…Mom!

Lorelai- yeah 

Rory- were going out tonight, don't wait up and if you don't find me home don't worry I am at Paris's House .

Lorelai- ok, when are you leaving?

Rory looks at her watch it is 5pm, they have to get ready 

Rory- 5 pm, we have to get ready

Jess- well will meet back here at 630, what cars are we taking?

Dave- I think it would be a bit easier if we take two cars in total, so let's take the Escalade and The Durango

Lane- I have no problem with that

Rory- neither do I 

Jess- so we should start getting ready

Rory- ok so I'll see you back her at 630

Lane, Dave, Rory, Ashleigh, Tyler, Gavin, Sarah, Jess all get up to go get ready

625 pm @ Diner

Rory is wearing a Jane Worker Skirt in Khaki and Vivian Crossover Cami in Navy and Zoe Flip-Flops; she has an Abercrombie Twill Tote.

Lane has a Honolulu Boy Tank in Red and A Cargo Mini in Khaki with the Twill Tote and Zoe Flip-Flops.

Ashleigh has a Willa Denim Mini and Rouched Halter Top in Black; she is wearing Zoe flip-flops and Holding a Twill Tote.

Sarah is wearing a Flying Heart Muscle Tee in Black, and A Stripe Mini in Stone/White and Zoe Flip Flops and Twill Tote.

Dave/Jess are wearing 96 Year Gravel Ground Vintage Cargo's with Polo's and a pair of AE Retro Joggers.

Tyler/Gavin are wearing Gravel Ground Vintage Cargo's and a Graphic T-shirt, as well as AE Retro Joggers.

They get to Paris's House at 7:10

Rory opens the door, there is loud music playing and there are tons of people, some are recognizable others are not.

Paris- Hi guys, come on in, drinks are out on the porch

Dave- wow, so I am going to go get a drink, you guys want to come?

Jess- ok 

Rory- yeah sure, so where do we put our purses

Lane- I'll put them in the closet (she grabs Ashleigh, Sarah, and Rory's) 

A, S, R- thanks Lane

They go on the porch and then Sofia comes up to Rory

Sofia- Rory, Jess, Lane, Dave hey

Lane, Dave, Jess- Hi  

Rory- Sofia hi, how are you?

Sofia- I am good…you look nice

Rory- thanks so do you, so are you here with Patrick?

Sofia- yeah and Anmie, Rachel, Victoria, Aaron, Aaron, Elizabeth, Rory, Leann, Val, Gaby, Paul, Greg

Rory- really, well I have to go say Hi, Jess I'll be back

Jess- ok love you (kisses her)

Rory- Love you too

Ashleigh- Avery, how are you?

Avery- oh my god, Sarah, Ashleigh how are you?

Sarah- were good, how are you?

Avery- I am good, I am here with Mike, Nathan, Kyle, Ava come say Hi

Ashleigh- ok, will be back boys

Ashleigh & Sarah Walk Away

Lane is going to talk to Julie and Ryan, they are on the Deck talking to Dan and Hayden and Dylan (girl)

Lane- I'll Be back

Dave- ok 

Lane walks up to Julie

Lane- Hi Guys 

Dylan- Lane, it is so good to see you how are you?

Lane- I am good how are you guys

Dan- were all good, we were just talking about the Band, and how we would like to perform on stage

Hayden- Lane, can you imagine our named being called to come out on stage and perform, it would be cool!

Dave walks up to the group

Dan- How's it going David!

Dave- it is going good, how are you all doing?

Dylan- where do good, Dave

Dave- what are you all talking about?

Hayden- how it would be totally cool if our name were called to tell us to come on stage (He is looking around for Ashleigh, he finds her at the front porch looking at the stars) I will be back (he walks away and goes to talk to Ashleigh, they then walk away towards the dock which is on the right side of the estate (people are not there, but Tyler sees the whole interaction)

Dave- so if a guy where to say "Ok, everyone I would like you all to Give STAGNANT a Joker welcome"

Dan- man! That would be an awesome experience

Dave- yes it would, hope fully one day Stagnant will be recognized then will become famous, if all else fails will become professional skateboarders.

3 Hours Later 

Rory and Jess have been Drinking, They are not Drunk they are still fully aware of there surroundings, Lane is talking to Dave on the Stairs, Ashleigh and Tyler are no where to be found, Sarah and Gavin are Dancing They are also a bit buzzed, anymore and they will be drunk.

Lane- Do you want to go for a walk?

Dave- ok 

Lane and Dave go outside, they start walking towards the Left side of the Estate, which is not occupied by people, the Library is there they go up to the windows and look inside there is no one there, then they go outside to the Deck of the other side of the house, where there is a boat dock, Lane heads to go that way and sit down on the dock.

Lane looks up at the sky it is black and there are some stars out

Star bright…star light…the first star I see tonight, I wish I may…I wish I might

(she thinks of her wish)

Dave- what did you wish for?

Lane- you'll find out soon enough

Dave- huh! (Lane pulls him in for a deep passionate kiss)

Lane pulls away 

Dave- oh I get it, so do you want to have sex or am I getting mixed signals?

Lane- I want to, this place is awesome because it is deserted and there is hardly any light and I want it to be special, to me this is special.

Dave- well I agree with all of the above, but what are we going to lie on?

Lane- Well…(looks around for something to lie on) I'll go get a blanket, in the servants head corders.

Dave- hurry back

Lane- ok (runs to go get a blanket, she goes to the maids windows no one is in the room, she quietly opens the door and she hears the shower, lane grabs the blankets in the closet, she returns to Dave)

Dave- wow! That was fast

Lane- I swear it's the Kim's gene

Dave- I wouldn't think other wise

Lane and Dave get up they place the blankets on the dock

They sit back down Lane is kissing Dave, and he makes it more demanding and passionate, he then pushes her back and starts kissing her neck, he lies on his side, so he doesn't squish Lane, she is kissing him on the lips now, she pulls off his polo and then stares at his chest in amazement (my god he is hot) they start kissing again and Dave pulls off Lane's tank top he also stares at her in amazement, they then start kissing again, Dave then unbuttons Lane's Mini and he pulls it off, then Lane unbuttons Dave's Shorts and pulls them off, they both look at each other for the first time and then they kiss and Dave grabs the sheet and wraps it around them, they then make love in to the night.

3 hours and 30 minutes later

Ashleigh appears from the docks, she goes to find Tyler, you then see Hayden coming from the same way, and Tyler walks up to Hayden and Ashleigh 

Tyler- can I speak to you two for a minute outside

Ashleigh and Hayden start to follow Tyler, out to the main road

Tyler- so I saw you two talking 2 hours ago and I saw you two come back from the same way

Hayden- yes you did, let us explain

Tyler- there really is no need to explain I am not stupid Ashleigh cheated on me with you

Ashleigh- I am so sorry to hurt you like this, but you know we fell out of love, you always knew that I was in love with Hayden, I was in love for you, but he has my heart, I am so sorry to do this too you, and I do hope you find happiness, because you mean a lot to me, we had 6 great months, but Hayden has been there for 6 months as well

Tyler- I understand I just have to say I wish you both the best of luck and a lot of happiness, Hayden you better take care of her.

Hayden- I will and I am sorry, thank-you for accepting this

Tyler- I got to go, I will meet everyone at the dinner tomorrow for breakfast at the diner, pass on the message, 1030 am.

Ashleigh walks up to Lane

Lane- hi 

Ashleigh- we have to meet Tyler at the diner at 1030 tomorrow

Lane- ok are you going?

Ashleigh- yup, so diner tomorrow, bye 

September 1 @ 830 am

Jess, Rory, Lane, Dave, Paris, Jamie all sitting at the Kitchen Table, Ashleigh, Hayden, Tyler, Sarah and Gavin all went home, they called a cab at 2am they went home and slept because they are leaving tonight.

Rory- that was the best party ever

Jess- it was a fun party I can't wait for the next one

Dave- I am totally glad I came to this party

Paris- wow! Thank-you I am glad you enjoyed are party

Jamie- do you guys want to eat anything we can Fredrick to make us breakfast

Dave- Actually, thanks for the offer but we have to go, bye guys

Jamie- Bye 

Paris- bye, hey Rory 

Rory- yeah

Paris- Call me (she hands her a house number, a cell phone number, an email address) 

Rory- ok I will I'll even stop buy we can have a famous Gilmore movie night

Paris- I would like nothing more that will be fun

Rory- bye Paris and thank-you

Paris- bye and no problem 

They all go back to the diner and it isn't open yet on Monday's it opens at 9 

Jess and Rory sneak upstairs, just in case Luke is there

Lane and Dave go to Dave's House because Dave's Parents are at work right now, they are going to meet at the diner at 1030 am

Luke's diner Apartment

Jess- So our parental figures think we are at Paris's House, we could be up here for a few hours without interruption, what do you want to do

Rory- doesn't Luke have to change?

Jess- the funny thing about that is that Luke has a small stack of clothes at your house and Lorelai has one here (Jess goes to Luke's Room, he opens the door and he goes under the bed and drags out a Suite case he opens it and inside you see Lorelai's Clothes he then zips it up and pushes It back under the bed.

Rory- wow, I never even realized that, how did you know that?

Jess- I overheard them talking 

Rory- so what is that you want to do?

Jess- let's put on a movie 

Rory- ok Ill choose it, you go shower

Jess- ok then you can shower after

Rory- ok 

Jess takes 5 minutes, Rory then showers she also takes 5 minutes

10 minutes later

Both teens are clean and Rory is wearing a pair of Jess's sweatpants and Tank

Jess- so where going to watch The Skulls 

Rory- yup 

They sit on the coach and the movie starts they are cuddling up in to each other, and then Rory starts kissing Jess's neck, it then becomes a passionate kiss, she lies back and they make love till the late afternoon, They walk downstairs and no one notices Jess and Rory, but they do notice Luke in the Kitchen, Tom serving food and Lane and Dave at a table (this quickly walk towards Lane and Dave)

Lane- Hi guys

Dave- so I guess alcohol spilled on your clothes and you guys just got here

Rory- god bless you, know I now why you two are my best friends (kisses Dave's cheek)

Dave- why thank-you, thank-you very much (Elvis voice)

Jess- you know I would give you a kiss too, but I don't really feel like letting everyone think I am gay, so a handshake will do (sticks out his right hand)

Dave- (shakes Jess's Hand) no problem man, I know you feel the same way

Lorelai Comes in to Luke's Diner 

Lorelai- Luke Coffee and a Burger please

Luke- yeah 

Lorelai sits with Rory, Jess, Dave, and Lane

Luke- Jess come here please 

Jess- I'll be back, hi Lorelai

Lorelai- Hi Jess 

Jess walks up to Luke 

Luke shows Jess the ring

Jess- thanks uncle Luke, but I don't swing that way

Luke- you should become a comedian it's for Lorelai

Jess- It's Beautiful, I want one for Rory

Luke- what! Your 18, at least wait a little longer

Jess- when are you going to give it to her?

Luke- I was thinking tonight, I'll take the 6 of us out for Dinner then do it then, because I know she wants her family around when she gets engaged, I was thinking about Inviting Emily and Richard, but I am not sure if there back yet.

Jess- well I will help anyway I can, can I tell Rory?

Luke- as long as she doesn't tell Lorelai, then fine

Jess- ok well bring us all burgers and Fries and Sprite and Coffee's, then tell us you want to go out for dinner tonight 

Luke – I know, also bring down the boxes of plates 

Jess- ok 

Jess walks back to the table

Jess- Rory, could you come upstairs, Luke needed me to get some Plates and I need your help

Rory- ok 

Jess and Rory are upstairs

Rory- so why do you really want me up here?

Jess- you have to promise me to not tell anyone this vital information, not even Lorelai, Please Rory, you cannot tell anyone.

Rory- Ok I Promise

Jess- Luke just talked to me, he showed me an engagement ring that he is going to give Lorelai

Rory- Oh my god, really Luke is going to Ask my mom to marry him, is the ring nice?

Jess- yes it's beautiful, so are you happy your mom is going to get asked by Luke?

Rory- Hell yeah, she can finally have someone to call her husband who she knows will stick by her side forever.

Jess- good I am glad, now we have to get those plates

Rory- you're actually serious about that

Jess- Yup

Rory- huh (grabs the box Jess hands to her)

Jess and Rory go downstairs and you see Lorelai looking at them

Rory hands the plates to Luke 

She whispers – congratulations- 

Luke mouths back thanks 

Jess hands Luke the other box then he goes and sits down 

Lorelai- Hi

Rory- Hi 

Lorelai- your food is here 

Rory- I notice that 

Jess- so Rory are your grandparents back in town?

Rory- well what day is it?

Lorelai- today is September 1 tomorrow is school 

Rory- Thank-you mom, yes! They came back this morning 

Lorelai- you're welcome Rory

Luke comes up to the table 

Jess mouths to him grandparents are home

Luke nods his head, so here are refills of Drinks and I would like to invite all of you to dinner, at the Independence Inn at 8.

Lorelai- when did you make reservations for dinner?

Luke- I made them right before you got here

Lorelai- ok cool

Rory- so 8 pm for dinner

Jess, Lane, Dave, Rory- ok 

Luke smiles and then Lorelai says, "I'll be there too"

Luke- 8 o clock sharp at the Inn

Jess gets up to go to Luke

Jess- you probably have stuff to do I'll take over

Luke- god you're a lifesaver, can I borrow your cell phone 

Jess hands it to Luke he then grabs his keys

Luke walks out of the diner and Lorelai doesn't notice, but Rory, Lane, and Dave all notice, but they brush it off.

Luke goes to the inn to make sure everything is set up for tonight and then he goes to Richard and Emily's house.

10 minutes later

Luke gets there blessing and they are going to be there tonight they are proud that Lorelai is marrying a man who will respect her and love her forever. Luke goes back to the diner.

1030 am 

Tyler, Ashleigh, Hayden, Sarah, Gavin all walk in to the door

Tyler- hi everybody

L, D, R, J, -hi

Tyler- we all have to talk to you

Dave- is everything ok?

Sarah- well there has been a change of plans

Rory- really?

Ashleigh- Tyler and I broke up last night

Rory- what are you serious?

Tyler- It's ok, I don't mind we just weren't meant to be like her and Hayden where

Dave- Hayden are you causing trouble

Hayden- what…I love her

Tyler- listen guys I don't mind, I am fine we had are good times, but I am not in love with Ashleigh

Lane- Wow! So what are you going to do know are you both going to go to LA?

Tyler- well I am going to go to move to Windsor, I am going to try to get in to the University Of Windsor

Jess- well I wish you all the best of luck, when are you leaving?

Gavin- we are leaving tomorrow 

Tyler- I am leaving tonight around 11 pm

Rory- well why don't we all do something tonight

Gavin- ok, what do you all want to do?

Jess- Tonight Sofia is having a party, we are invited and where allowed to bring other people

Gavin- ok what time is it at?

Jess- well right now it is 10:50 am, so we should be there at 8:05  

Gavin- well I have to go home and make some calls

Tyler- well I have to go shopping, does anyone want to come?

Ashleigh, Sarah, Gavin, Lane, Dave, Rory, Hayden, Jess- Yeah 

Shopping Trip (2 hours) (Square One)

They go in to Parasuco they buy outfits for tonight 

Rory – Flare Jeans, and a tank that is one shouldered 

Lane- a Jean skirt and a halter 

Sarah- Flare Jeans and a tube top 

Ashleigh- a mini skirt and a fcuk shirt

Hayden- Jeans and a button down shirt 

Jess- Jeans and a t-shirt

Dave, Gavin, Tyler- Jeans and a button down shirt

The Party 

Tyler is talking to Val Wilsher, they talked all night for 3 hours and they realized they are each others soul mate, they have a special bond that is unbreakable, they both learned that they are both moving to Windsor, so they then decided to give a relationship a try.

1030 pm

Luke gets everyone attention 

Luke- everyone I would like to say a few words, Lorelai I love you and I am glad to be dating you, I just have one question for you?

Lorelai- what 

Luke gets on one knee, Lorelai's face lights up and the whole room is full of smiles.

Lorelai Gilmore will you do me the honors of marrying me

Lorelai starts to cry happy tears and Lorelai says "Yes" "yes Lukas Danes I Will Marry You" Luke slips the ring on her finger and gets up she then gets up and gives him a humongous hug

Luke and Lorelai get congratulated then they all decide to leave about 12, they have stuff to do tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Tyler & Gavin's family is moving to L.A, as well as Gavin, Sarah

~Lane's Mother came back from Korea to pack up her house, she asked Lane if she wanted to move to Korea, but Lane said No

~Dave is going to stay in Toronto, he is going to rent an apartment with Lane then they are going to get an apartment with Rory and Jess

~Hayden and Ashleigh are going to go to stay in Toronto, and try to get in to Humber College, after there final year of high school

~ Tyler is going to go to Windsor for his final year of high school

Diner

At the diner, Rory, Jess, Lane, Dave, Hayden, Ashleigh are saying goodbye to their friends Sarah, Gavin, Tyler, Val.

Epilogue

June 2004 Monday 

School is Over for Rory, Jess, Dave, Lane; they graduated High School and they got accepted to the University of Guelph, All 4 of them are going to live in the dorms, Lane is Majoring In Law, Dave is Majoring In Business, Rory is Majoring In Journalism, Jess is Majoring In English, Ashleigh and Hayden got accepted in to Humber College, Hayden is majoring in Drama and Ashleigh's major is Cooking. Tyler and Val are at The University Of Windsor and they are majoring in Psychology and Law, Sarah is majoring in Medicine, while Gavin is Majoring In Architecture and Urban Design.

July 2004

Dave asks Lane To Marry Him, On There 4 Year Anniversary, which is on July 1 

There Wedding Is On July 1 2005.

August 2004 

Jess Asks Rory to marry him on August 21, they celebrated there 5 year anniversary in September, Rory has set the Date for her wedding on August 1 2005.

Lorelai and Luke have been Married Since September 21, Lorelai found out she was pregnant with twins on October 1 2003 then on June 2 2004 at 3:15 in the morning Little Ava Mackenzie and Adam Nicholas Danes were born, they have Light brown hair and Big blue eyes.

September 2004

Second Year of Guelph Begins, Lorelai and Luke and Ava and Adam move to Guelph, While Lane, Dave, Jess, Rory move in to a condo that is 3 bedrooms and two washrooms, it is being paid by Emily and Richard. In California Sarah and Gavin got an Apartment they are now in there second year of UCLA. Val and Tyler are living in an apartment and they are beginning there second year of Windsor, Ashleigh and Hayden are also moving in to an apartment together and going for year 2 at Humber.

November 2004 

Sarah and Gavin email Lane, Dave, Rory, Jess, Tyler, Val, Hayden, Ashleigh they are getting married on the 26th and they are all invited.

November 26th 

The wedding is beautiful and they all went back home the next day

January 8 2005 –Hayden and Ashleigh's Wedding

July 1 2005 – Lane and Dave's Wedding

August 1 2005 –Rory and Jess's Wedding 

May 25th 2005 – Tyler and Val's Wedding

June 2008 Graduation To Five Years Later 

Rory Graduated with a degree in Journalism

Jess Graduated With an English Degree 

Lane Graduated with a Degree in Law

Dave Graduated With a Business Degree

Tyler Graduated With a Psychology Degree

Val Graduated With a Law Degree

Hayden Graduated With a Degree in Drama

Ashleigh Graduated With a Culinary Degree

Sarah Graduated With a Degree in Medicine

Gavin Graduated With an Architecture and Urban Design Degree 

5 Years Later 

Hayden and Ashleigh Moved To Hollywood, where Hayden Becomes an Actor Ashleigh went to go get a Degree in Management at The University Of California, Los Angeles (UCLA), which she in the process of receiving.

Sarah and Gavin Stayed In L.A. but they moved to Orange County. Gavin is an Architect, he owns a company called GDavenport; Sarah is slowly becoming a Doctor.

Tyler and Val Live in Windsor still Tyler is a Psychologist for Children with Autism, and other Psychological Disabilities. Val is a Lawyer and She has a Law Firm called Giraudy LLP  

Rory, Jess, Lane and Dave live in Toronto, Dave is working for The Bank Of Canada, As a Senior Financial Consultant and Lane is a Lawyer at Landston & Premphrey LLP Jess is a Business Analyst and Rory is a Journalist For The Toronto Star.

Jess and Rory, Dave and Lane, Ashleigh and Hayden moved to Rouge Hill, also Lorelai and Luke. 

Rory is currently pregnant with a Daughter; she is naming her Lorelai Sofia Maraino 

Lane is also pregnant with her second child; it is a little boy they are going to name him Ryan Seth Ridelsyki, their daughter is named Victoria Emily Ridelskyi, Ashleigh is pregnant with a Girl her name will be Isabella Eva Christensen, Sarah is having a baby girl they are naming her Elizabeth Alexandria Davenport, Valerie is having a baby girl her and Tyler decided to name her Scarlett Aimee Giraudy.

Rory, Jess, Lane, Dave, Ashleigh, Hayden are all going to go to Disneyland during the summer, Dave took all of them to the ranch.

15 Years Later

Lane & Dave, Rory, & Jess, Ashleigh & Hayden, Tyler & Val, Sarah & Gavin, Luke & Lorelai are all next-door neighbors in beautiful San Francisco, California. 

 Ashleigh owns a restaurant called Rain of Fire and she is opening Bed & Breakfast called Blissful Rose, it is in 5 Canadian Cities including Quebec.__

The End 


End file.
